To Withstand the Shocks of Adversity
by Formosa
Summary: Life was monotonous for Ravenclaw heiress Delayna until she got Sorted into Slytherin... and then things got boring again. It was only until her seventh year at Hogwarts that things got interesting again as she started mixing with the Marauders. Discontin
1. Chapter I: The First Entry

**Title**: To Withstand the Shocks of Adversity

**Author**: Cerulean Asphodel

**Rating**: PG-13, for later chapters

**Summary**: I'm not surewhen the drama entered and re-entered my life. My life was pretty much a monotony of routine and lessons. That is, until my first year... where I was unlucky enough to be Sorted into Slytherin. Forgetting the fact my mother pretty much **expected **me to be in Ravenclaw, like the rest of the family. But it's seven years later. I've grown up, and frankly, I don't really care that my mother doesn't like me all that much, and has turned most of my siblings against me. So life turned back to monotony. At least, until I started mixing up with the Marauders... Especially with one Sirius Black, who seems to pressure my sarcasm to go to new levels.

**Pairings**: Definite Sirius/OC. Lily/James. Maybe a few others...

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not, in whole or in part, own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though Delayna Warbeck is my character, and some of her friends are as well, I do not own the world in which they live in.

* * *

Chapter One – First Entry

* * *

**_"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."_ **

**-George Washington**

**_

* * *

_****September 3**

**Welcome to my diary, curious one. My name is Delayna Warbeck, and yes, I am related to Celestina Warbeck, if you wanted to know. She's my oh-so perfect four-year-old sister that had appeared in the Mini-Talent concert a few weeks ago. Ahead will be entries with my most intimate thoughts and feelings. Be warned. If you have any level of IQ that is less than a 12-year-old's is, you shall not understand a word I will be saying throughout this diary.**

**Like said before, I am seventeen-year-old Delayna Warbeck. Most people call me Delayna or Warbeck, but my few close friends like Damien and Sandra (nicknamed 'Sandy' because she absolutely loathes her birth name) tend to call me 'D' and 'Layna'. I have not a clue why Damien insists on calling me 'D' when his own name starts with that particular consonant as well.**

**Anyways, my mother, when she still 'adored' and 'loved' me, gave this to me on my eleventh year of life to record my 'escapades' in. That was the same year I'd chucked it out the window and it fell on Damien's head after I had gotten her oh-so appreciative letter. He brought it back to me afterwards, though, the prat. I guess that's how we became friends and now best friends.**

**I stand at 5'4, I'm embarrassed to say, and it is very unlikely I will grow any taller. Apparently, I inherited it from my mother's side, those of whom have always been rather little. Though small, I found out in my fifth year that I was one of the strongest girls of my age. Maybe it was because I had always wrestled with Henry because we were fighting over one thing or another.**

**Henry's my twin, but he now attends Beauxbatons because he and I had fought _too _much around here and _dearest _Mum thought it best to separate us note the sarcasm. He looks almost exactly like me, except for the obvious fact that he's a male. We were both born on July 1 after all, him just seventeen minutes ahead.**

**We both have black hair; mine longer than his, though not by much. While his is jet black, mine has a certain brown tinge from my father. My mother is Asian, while my father is British. Apparently, we took our looks mostly from our mother's side. Dad's pale, Mum's naturally tanned, like Henry and I (I still think he's starting to lose his tan from the lack of sun). Mum has black hair, Dad has blonde, and Henry and I are black-haired twins. Mum had brown-almost-black eyes, Dad had blue, and Henry and I copied Mum (though Henry has a swirl in his eyes that looks suspiciously blue). Overall, I'mconcerned as to whether Dad's really my father or not, but I overcame it. However, one thing I just _can't_ get over is that Henry is taller than I am by a whole _foot_. He stands at 6'4. How unfair is that.**

**I'm not terribly curvy, nor am I stick-thin. I come in the middle. No, I don't 'bust' out of my outfits. They fit perfectly well, thank you very much. The reason I'm not so curvy is that I'm athletic. Very athletic. Yes, I do play Quidditch… for three years in fact, until Malfoy kicked me off the team to "clean out" the team. I played Chaser. So now, I stick to Muggle sports. I'm quite good at them, if I say so myself. I'm best at football (the English kind, not American football), basketball, and volleyball respectively, and I'm decent at the other sports, if you tell me how to play the game. I wasn't exactly comfortable with heights at the beginning, because of an incident back when I was five in which Henry pushed me off a branch in our backyard, and I fell off the tree we had both climbed.**

**That's enough about that. Anyways, I'm comfortable with my looks. I don't really wear makeup, except for the occasional lipstick, kohl, and eye shadow for formal occasions. I don't think I'm exceptionally pretty, but I don't think of myself as grisly either. I think I'm slightly on the higher scale, but I think I'm _just _past the average by a small margin. That's _my_ opinion on me. As you can tell, I have a decent self-esteem.**

**My family consists of Ravenclaws. Yes, Ravenclaws. _This_ is why my parents and two other siblings other than Henry, Celestina,Kiana(who Celestina looks up to), Delilah,and Trista (yeah, I have alot of sisters... and also two younger brothers, but they don't hate me)despise my very being. It's because, at the age of eleven years, three months, and two days, I was Sorted into the House of Snakes. Yes, most-likely-stunned reader, I was Sorted into Slytherin. Imagine that, ai? I guess I can't blame them though. I think they would have accepted Hufflepuff, but being in Gryffindor or Slytherin apparently breaks their rules of 'neutral-ness', if that's such a word. Oh well. It happened, can't change it now. I've lived with it for seven years, after all. Why change it _now _of all times when I'm already used to it?**

**Now – (¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)**

**I _hate_ it when they throw pillows at me.**

**The other girls in my dorm are laughing this oddly high-pitched laugh now. You'd think they'd already hit puberty with the way they practically bust out of their outfits, but their voices are still annoyingly high-pitched. _Here a smilie is drawn, rolling its eyes._ I probably shouldn't do that too often. Sandy says that if you do that, your eyes will get stuck in the back of your head. Sounds gruesome. Morbid, almost.**

**I really despise Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They're plotting some 'evil' scheme to get backat another of theBlacks in Hogwarts, Sirius Black, and his best friend James Potter for pranking them on the first day back. They're both in my year, and they're great pranksters, but being a Slytherin means I sometimes get the brunt of their devious jokes. They're both, I am reluctant to say, very, very pleasing to the eye.**

**James Potter. Peh, he's made for that Lily Evans. She's one of my closer friends, though we have a _very_ odd friendship. We tend to banter in the Gryffindor Common Room where, naturally, everyone gives me the evil eye.I've always wondered how they manage to do that. I've stood in front of a mirror and tried to do it and it neverquite looks liketheirs.Nevertheless, we also laugh at every Gryffindor that does because well, honestly, we both think that the rivalries between Slytherin and the others houses, especially Gryffindor, is plain amusing.**

**Sirius Black and I tend to clash. I go wherever Lily goes, and wherever Lily goes, Potter is bound to be somewhere near --with his friends, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew. I get along with Lupin well enough, and Pettigrew I tolerate to a limit, but my sarcasm is up in full near Black. Black is attractive, yes, and I admit his pranks are hilarious when they're not directed towards the whole of Slytherin house, but otherwise, he annoys me to no ends.**

**First, he's reckless and jumps to conclusions. In addition, he always teases me about one thing or another. Whether it is that my clothes are on inside out (which often happens when I wake up late for classes), or that I'm short, he teases me mercilessly. My height is a sore spot, I tell you, and he just seems to hit it every time he's near. Though I respect his intelligence (and sometimes I envy it), I tease him greatly as well. Being the quiet brooder that I am, I tend to hear any gossip flying around. Naturally, I use that against him. He has a short temper. Riling him up is a great hobby. You should try it if you ever meet him; it's great entertainment.**

**Even though we just don't mix very well, I've always had a special connection with him because he and I were both 'disgraces to our lines'. He was a Gryffindor from a Slytherin family, and I a Slytherin from a Ravenclaw family.**

**Speaking of Houses… Lily Evans and James Potter made Head Girl and Head Boy. Although Black (Sirius) and I tend to disagree (okay, so maybe we're really close to hating each other), we both agree that Lily and Potter were meant to be. I'll have to meet with him sometime to get in on what we're going to concoct in terms of pairing the Head Boy and Girl together.**

**¸.·´**

**( ·.¸**

**·.¸ )**

**¸.·)´**

**(.·´**

**Agh. Sometimes, you really hate being a human. This is one of those times. I fell asleep on my diary. I think there's a tad bit of drool over there… Ah yes. That's my saliva all right. Insert exasperated sigh here. I must sleep. A new day shall shine tomorrow and unfortunately, so does my last year of Hogwarts.**

**Here thus end my first entry in this journal.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

* * *

**Author's Note**: No, I am not abandoning Two Worlds, One War. I am simply trying to find inspiration. I will be working on this on and off, depending on the amount of inspiration I have. This is just a side-story. Who knows? I might finish it or I may not. Time will tell. Although, I do warn you, I am not one for happy conclusions. I like making my readers feel attached to the story enough to cry at the ending. If I get few reviews for this, it will be fine. This is just a side-story after all.

No, Delayna is not a Mary-Sue. Her personality if actually mostly based on myself. I felt that the World needed someone like her. Moreover, I see that most stories include ridiculously tall female OCs. I have nothing against them whatsoever, but I felt envious of them and I decided we need some short ones too.

_- Cerulean Asphodel_

**6/02/05** - Looking back on this Author's Note, yes, I did abandon Two Worlds, One War in a sense since it's in hiatus and this has become my main priority. There is some information on my website (click the link in my profile) about this story that I am working on. It contains theWarbeck family tree and a character profile of Delayna herself.


	2. Chapter II: Thus the Year Begins

* * *

Chapter Two: And Thus the Year Begins

* * *

_"Above all things, never be afraid. The enemy who forces you to retreat is himself afraid of you at that very moment."_

- Andre Maurois

French Author (1885 - 1967)

* * *

**September 4**

**You know, I'm really starting to gain some respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. Especially Professor McGonagall. She has to deal with so much. I wonder how Professor Dumbledore can stay the same cheerful person he is with the Marauders running around.**

**Just so you know, the Marauders are a group of pranksters that consists of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They have these weird nicknames for themselves: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. I have my suspicions as to how they got their names, but they have yet to be confirmed. They've kept their secret well kept, though. I don't doubt that half of the house of Ravenclaws have their suspicions as well, but I am quite sure none of us have ours confirmed with proof.**

**The reason my respect for the staff of Hogwarts is the prank they pulled this morning. As usual, it was aimed towards the Slytherin tables. What _is_ their problem with Slytherin anyways? I can find a few good ones in the few lower years. The higher years are completely hopeless, but hey, I don't really care what they do. All they do is strut around the school trying to dominate every other house. That's not exactly what I consider fun for a typical day.**

**They can prance around all they want, but they'll never have full control of Hogwarts while the Gryffindors are around. You have to give them some credit. Even though they are quite reckless and most of the time, their intelligence is lacking, they have the bravery to stand up for what they believe in. Warbecks… they're a neutral family. Do you _think_ they'd stand up for what they believe in for being gray for so long? Nuh uh.**

**Anyways, I sat at the Gryffindor table today after I saw Lily marching out, fuming about 'Potter and his arrogant self'. James followed her soon after. The boy's quite smart if you think about it, but I don't think he uses it much in daily life. I sat down next to Black, as I always have for the past seven years after Lily and James get into a fight during a meal. It's really quite annoying to watch all that drama.**

**Black seemed to very pissed about the thing that's happening. He and Potter seem to be growing farther apart as Potter and Lily grow closer. I feel sorry for the guy, to lose his best friend over a girl. Potter's daft, I tell you. Anyways, Lupin and me kept him company and we were planning to lock the two in a closet together if it gets any worse and see if they work it out then. Maybe they could get a good snog session. Alternatively, we could have Black pretend to mope around and have Lupin talk to Potter about the "temporary depression" Black is acting out. Seems like a good idea to me. Although there will be a few flaws…**

**Okay, there'll be _many_ flaws, particularly the part about Black _acting_. He's not all that good when it comes to making other people believe that he's perfectly fine or innocent. The Professors can see through his innocent act, but they're rather lenient. You can see it in his eyes what he's trying to do. At least, I can. Potter might be dense enough to actually believe it. Overall, it might work in the long run.**

**I still think locking them in the closet is a good idea…**

**So anyways, since I was sitting with the Lions today, I was excluded from the prank. Insert cheering person here. That's really a first. I guess Black and Lupin are really on the edge over Potter and Lily because those two just won't knock their heads into the wall and snog each other already.**

**Ai, dammit. I have to leave. That was the class bell, and I'll probably get another detention from Crawford. I seem to be the only one he really despises among his own house. Maybe it's because my family's neutral while his are screw-ish in the brain. Don't ask. I got that phrase from Sandy last night.**

**Agh… Time to leave.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

* * *

I snapped my diary shut and stuffed it in the leather exterior trunk and grabbed the books at the foot of my bed. I was going to be late. It wouldn't really be any different from any other days. I'm late for the first class of the day every other Monday, and always get detention for the day after. So every other Tuesday, I have detention. It'll be a _real_ shocker if I'm _actually_ early. 

As usual, my face goes into what I like to call the I-Don't-Care-What-You-Have-To-Say-So-Go-Screw-Yourself Look. No, I don't curse often. Unless it's 'damn', or 'ass', I don't curse. Those are the minor ones, anyways, so others won't care unless they're a bloody goodie-two-shoe… like Lily. But she doesn't count 'cause she's used to my odd language.

As usual, I'm glared at as I enter the room. I brush it off. I'm always given the Go-Away-You're-Not-Wanted-Here glare wherever I go. Hey, I'm a Ravenclaw in the Slytherin house. Call me crazy, but Slytherins don't accept anybody but Slytherins, and everybody else just thinks I'm a bitch. _Gasp, choke, splutter_. "You said bitch, you said bitch!" Ehehehe… no. 'Bitch' happens to mean 'malicious woman', 'female dog', or to 'complain' in the dictionary. I just happen to be a 'malicious woman'. _Eye roll_. That's what you get. The Layna Eye Roll is what I call it.

I exited the Slytherin Common Room through the portrait hole and slam it shut, knowing everyone in the Common Room would be downright pissed that I "disturbed his or her silence". Uh huh. Right. There's enough racket in there to shatter someone's ears if they weren't already used to it like every Slytherin is, or will soon be. I give everyone that I'm a fair acquaintance with The Nod as I pass. The Nod is just a small nod that you do _once_ and only once, making a sharp nod with your head upwards. It's a sign of greeting, you could say.

_Briiiiing._ Oh, there's the bell. What'd I say, eh? What'd I say? I'm late already. As always. I don't quicken my pace any, and I stayed at the same speed, walking leisurely towards the dungeons.

I entered the Potions dungeon and give The Nod to Sandy and Damien as I take a deep breath for the usual lecture. As usual, it goes like this:

"Warbeck! Get in this room right now! (**I'm already _in_ the room…**) If you be late one more time, (**you'll do _what_ exactly?**), I'll be sending you to the Headmaster's Office! (**Been there… done that…**) Potions are an important part of your studies (**And _how_ is knowing my Potions part of being a journalist/opinion writer?**) and I will not have you slack off! (**Like I even do that… And you know it!**) You will have a detention with me tomorrow! (**And that's different exactly _how?_**) Go to your seat!" Moreover, by the time she says that last part, I'll already _be_ in my seat, more than ready to begin the lesson. Jeez, will she ever get the hint that I already know I'm late and that I already have her speech memorized by heart?

So thus begins the seventh year of my education at Hogwarts. Oh. Joy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wasn't really planning to work on this so much, but I'm still lacking very much inspiration on the other story and I had finished this yesterday while I was still banned from the computer for _gasp, splutter_ TWO WHOLE HOURS! Wow.

Anyways, I'll be continuing on to whatever I was doing previous, which is beta-reading, and I'll let you review this is you wish to. Yes, Layna's a real 'malicious woman', and this story will go up to PG! D

- _Cerulean Asphodel_


	3. Chapter III: Of Lovely Detentions and Me...

* * *

Chapter Three: Of _Lovely_ Detentions and Meetings

* * *

_"To argue with a person who has renounced the use of reason is like administering medicine to the dead."_

- Thomas Paine

* * *

**September 5**

**Random Word of the Day: loathe**

**I've had an extremely normal day. That's an oxymoron, you know.**

**Anyways… I'm serving my detentions today. I managed to get three today each one right after the other. First one is from Crawford, our _darling_ Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin House, second is from McGonagall for a 'cheek' insert eye roll here, and the last from… guess who? Crawford once again! I think the lady just simply can't get _enough_ of me! Apparently, I had been 'reported to have been scheming with Black and Lupin'. I can't exactly deny it, but I don't know how that's breaking a school rule… She thinks I'm helping them with a prank, though. If she does…**

**HOW DAFT CAN YOU GET?**

**I'd never help Black and Lupin with a prank, because most of them are aimed towards my house, therefore including myself into the lovely picture. So anyways, I have four hours to survive with Crawford, since she decided that she would just keep me for the whole night and mesh all my detentions together. That's a first. Ironic that your seventh year is a year full of 'firsts', isn't it?**

**Have to leave for detentions now. Amazing Crawly a juvenile nickname for Crawford made up by a few first years five years ago is awaiting my arrival to her domain. Alas! The time has come. Someone save me! I am a damsel waiting to be saved by the handsome Knight in Shining Armor from the evil, vicious dragon and her grisly cave!**

**Tch.**

_- Delayna Warbeck,_

_The Fantastic Damsel in Distress_

* * *

I yawned widely as I snapped the book shut and slipped it under the silk silver-lined green sheets covering my four-poster bed. I slipped my quill between the hair band tying my hair in a tight ponytail and my actual skull. This has become a usual style for me over the years, and people find it very amusing to try and get the quill out of my hair. My hand is on their wrist or their back's on the ground before they can touch a single inch on my quill. 

My eyes start to narrow dangerously low as I continued my trek to the dungeons to spend an expected dull detention session until I literally collided with somebody, head first. I stumbled backwards slightly, but retained my balance, but the figure I bumped into fell completely to the ground. My eyelids stayed half narrowed, but I watched him keenly behind my lowered eyelashes. Just the person I would want to run into.

For the slower ones, that was s-a-r-c-a-s-m. And for the even slower ones, those letters spell 'sarcasm'.

On my way to the dungeons (in which my pace was slow, since I had quite a bit of time left before the detention actually begins), I had smacked into Sirius Black.

"Black," I said curtly, trying to move around him. Ever the annoying prat, he blocked my way with his irritatingly muscular arm. Oh yes. How could I _not_ forget that he's a Beater when I played Chaser against him back in third year? Yeah, I did play Chaser for three years – my third, fourth, and fifth year – on the Slytherin team. I _was _on the team, until Malfoy became Quidditch Captain in my sixth year (he was a year above me) and male Chasers replaced all the females. This made our team lose so badly after the event, of course. Malfoy can use his intelligence when he wants it, but I don't think he uses it much either. So _anyways…_

"Layna, doll, just the girl I was looking for!" Black exclaimed cheerfully. I blinked at him. It's almost half past nine and he's looking for me… why? I asked him just that. "Crawford told me to go look for you in case you wouldn't come. We're both due at there in about… half an hour." Like I didn't know that. Wait…

"We?" I asked incredulously, still trying to push through him. Even though I played Chaser and that helped me gain arm muscles, that won't beat someone who's been playing Beater for oh… _five years and counting_! "You're having detentions with me, too?" Dumb question. I don't think there's ever been a whole week without him getting at least one detention.

"Yep!" he replied needlessly. "You get to have detention with the most adorable specimen on this—"

"Stop it right there!" I cried vehemently, pointing my finger at his chest. I don't need to hear his tirade of egotistical-ness, if there is such a word. "Not. Another. Word. Out. Of. Your. Mouth." Every word I said, his chest received abuse from my index finger. He raised his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Okay!" I raised my finger menacingly, daring him to say anything else. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. I sneered at him and increased my pace to the dungeons, suddenly eager to see Crawford, odd as that sounds. Black wouldn't say a word while she was around. I think she's the only professor that has any amount of control over Black, other than the Headmaster, of course. Then again, he defies him plenty from what I've heard.

Black caught up in my rapid steps easily, since he had much longer legs than me, standing at six feet, a whole eight inches taller than I stood. The tip of my head only reaches his damned shoulder, for Merlin's sake. "So," he said, obviously seeking to strike conversation once again. I turned and glared at him, not slowing down, cracking my index finger knuckle dangerously. He again rolled eyes and faced forward, I doing the same. From there, a silence ensued.

Until of course, for the _second_ time that day, I ran smack into somebody. People _really_ need to watch where they're going, myself included. This time, it was I who had fallen, and the other figure had only stumbled backwards. I rolled my eyes and growled in exasperation. Black, obviously trying to be the loveable gentleman, picked me up from the floor rather gracefully for one of his size. I glared at him, though grateful, I was still embarrassed he had done that. See the flaming cheeks? Well, you can't exactly see them, as it's _very_ dark in the night, if you hadn't noticed, but use your imagination.

I looked up, determined on apologizing to whomever it was I had collided with clumsily. Hey, I was raised to have manners, with my uptight Ravenclaw family, and even though I'm not very happy with them, I have to agree that politeness is necessary. Why didn't I apologize to Black? Simple. He would've sucked it up and taken it as a compliment that I actually tolerate him to greater extent than I actually do _and_ it would increase his ego size tremendously. Therefore, I looked the person in the eye. I was not pleased with Fate at that moment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Delayna Warbeck, Ravenclaw traitor extraordinaire," drawled that annoyingly familiar voice. I shook my head, sighing tiredly.

"Snape, _what_ do you _want_?" I seethed, my patience growing thin. I felt, rather than saw (seeing as it _still_ is dark outside…), Black tense up next to me. I gave him a warning glare and put my arm across his chest to restrain him. He eased up slightly, but it was obvious he didn't like being the presence of Snape.

"Oh, I'm going on a stroll about the castle, Warbeck. I do believe it is allowed," he retorted silkily. He smirked at me, and I felt my anger bubbling to the surface. Other than Black, Snape is one of the few people that I lose my temper with easily. "You however, have no permission to be out in the corridors. So, given as I am a prefect," he stretched his shoulder back slightly so as to show the badge on his chest, "that will be 50 points off Gryffindor for you Black, and detention for you, Warbeck." I rolled my eyes. The git doesn't even know what powers he can exercise and which he cannot.

"You can't give detentions, Snape, nor can you take points off students heading off to their detentions," Black snapped back fiercely. I applauded him mentally. There's that intellect I rarely see shining through in that statement. I guess he hung around Lupin so much that he actually learned those particular facts.

"Who says?" Snape sneered. Merlin, what an idiot.

"THE HOGWARTS RULEBOOK, DUMBASS!" I exploded. "MISS WARBECK! That will be a week's worth of detentions for you!" I groaned mentally. Just my luck. Crawford arrived. She's probably looking for Black to check if he had run off on the job or something.

"Now, Warbeck, shouldn't you be in my detention?" she sneered, obviously pleased that she would be getting me into trouble. I cleared my emotions, as was usual for a Slytherin when they don't want to reveal any particular emotion to give pleasure to anyone else.

"Yes, Professor," I answered coolly. "Mister Black and I were on our way to detention, when Mister Snape came and hindered our trek." Black looked at me with raised eyebrows. The trick with Crawford is to impress her, or confuse her. She's not very bright when it comes to vocabulary, and it will most likely anger her more, but also embarrass her. It is quite amusing to see her flustered.

"Ah, yes, well…" she fumbled slightly. Regaining her composure smoothly, she narrowed her eyes. "You will be serving your week's detentions with Filch next week. Do keep out of trouble until then, Miss Warbeck. Mister Black, Miss Warbeck, I will see you both in detention. Continue on to the dungeons, and I will meet you there." With that, she swept away to most likely the caretaker, Filch's, office to file my detentions. I took a deep breath, and turned back to our _lovely_ conversation.

"Snape, I suggest you leave, before Crawford returns and drags you off to detention as well," I told Snape as an afterthought. It's also quite obvious that Crawford only tolerates Snape to a limit. I have not a clue why; since the Snapes are a well-known family of purebloods, and I'm sure Severus Snape is a Death Eater already.

"Take a hint, Snivellus," Black sneered. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought he was a Slytherin with that type of sneer. Absolutely no Gryffindor can ever do such a thing. Most are too happy-go-lucky to be able to sneer properly. It looked like Snape was about to retort, so I grabbed Black's arm and hauled him away, turning the nearest corridor.

A tense silence ensued as we entered the dank dungeons. The two of us positioned ourselves on different sides of the room and seated ourselves facing away from each other. Just because we teamed up against Snape doesn't mean we like each other that much. Or at least, on my part. I have no clue whether Black hates me or not. I don't really hate him, but our personalities clash so much that I just _strongly dislike him_.

I swear, you could've heard the crickets chirping in the night in that room. Neither of us talked, nor made much noise. It was incredibly boring to me. So I lay my head on my desk and sighed. _Then_ started the daydreaming. Well, technically, it's 'night'-dreaming, but I'm not exactly sleeping.

_"Please have mercy… please… My child is naught but six years old…" A woman screamed shrilly, the stench of fear creeping into my nose. "Please, have mercy! Take my life instead… spare my child… please…" Another loud scream echoed in this inky black darkness. It sounded more… juvenile… child-like…_

_A flash of green light intruded upon the darkness that had consumed my vision. Suddenly, all was still. Until an evil cackle sounded, echoing endlessly in my head…_

"Warbeck! Head off your desk!" My head shot up, and my breathing grew erratic as I struggled to remember what exactly I had dreamed about. I knew I was dreaming… though it was more of a nightmare…

"Start scrubbing this cauldrons clean, Warbeck, Black. I want them all clean by the end of this session!" A bucket of grimy water and an even dirtier rag was placed in front of me unceremoniously. I groaned inaudibly, all thoughts of the strange dream flying out of my head as I reached in the bucket.

Ew.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This is longer than the previous chapters, but I had a lot to get in. Thanks to all who reviewed. If you want your questions answered personally, leave your e-mail in a review, or e-mail me at the e-mail in my profile.

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


	4. Chapter IV: Siblings and Odd Flashes

* * *

Chapter Four: Siblings and Odd Flashes

* * *

_"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."_

- Albert Einstein (1879-1955)

* * *

**September 7**

**It seems that there's a human instinct that something is out of place, but we mortal beings tend to push it aside as nothing. Then in later hours, you realize what mistake you have committed. You vow never to make the same mistake twice. No, you won't. It will be made at least three times in your life before you finally take a hint.**

**Nevertheless, there are exceptions to this rule. An example: Sirius Black. Potions disaster. Is there anything else needed to be said?**

**Sandy, Damien, and yours truly are planning to visit the Room of Requirement today just for some chat time. Chatting time outside of classes these days are limited, because of the detentions we receive, the ever-growing stack of work to finish… such and such. Sandy's a Gryffindor and Damien's a Slytherin. Stuffing the fact into Mum's face is very entertaining, considering the reason she disowned her oldest daughter in the first place is that she had been Sorted into a house other than Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. How do I stuff it in her face? All right. Take a seat; this'll take a little while.**

**So… I think I've mentioned my two youngest sisters, four-year-old Celestina and nine-year-old Kiana. There's also Henry, who's my twin. He's older than I am by seventeen minutes, but everyone considers me the older twin 'cause I'm more mature. William VI is the youngest in the Warbeck family. Yes, William, the Sixth is his name. Father's William V, William the Fifth. As said before, we're a well-known Ravenclaw line. William the First started our line six centuries ago. There is another younger brother, ten-year-old Daniel. Daniel's turning eleven soon, and will undoubtedly get his invitation to Hogwarts after seventh year. There are two _more_ sisters. Delilah's in her fourth year and Trista is a second year. Both are Ravenclaws, of course. Trista and Delilah are entrusted with 'spying' and reporting on anyone that comes near. Gives Mum more reason to hate her oldest daughter.**

**Trista and Delilah are completely hopeless, since they are eager to agree with anything Mum says. Moreover, they're supposed to be _smart_. William is still too young to understand what our 'family values' are. Daniel… I might be able to tell him a few words to help him see what I see. Celestina and Kiana are also completely hopeless. They're the two daughters who want to 'please Mum in every way possible'. Please. Henry… he might have been a Ravenclaw, but he was true one. He understood where I was coming from and, though disappointed we weren't in the same house, actually _still_ cared about me. It's nice to have a twin.**

**Better leave, or else Sandy will abuse the head on these shoulders. Sandy's smart for a Gryffindor, and she's someone who likes to go by the rules. She hates it when anyone's late to a meeting with her. Like Lily. Just like Lily. Damien's a bit more of a 'bad boy'. I'd say they're made for each other, because they've been ogling at each other when they think _I'm_ not looking.**

**Makes you feel like you need to run to the nearest u-bend and retch.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

* * *

I signed my journal entry with a flourish, wiping the excess ink on the white hair band on my wrist and placed it on the bed. Tying my hair up tightly, I slipped the quill into its usual position. 

This quill is very special. It has been used by yours truly, when I first was Sorted into Slytherin. It was very disconcerting to one's self to be disowned by the people you know as family, as you can see. It was on a bedspread when I climbed up the staircases the first time into the Slytherin first year girls' dormitory. The bed was claimed by me, too, since it was farthest away from everybody else. Oddly enough, the plumes of the quill did not become sticky with use and remained smooth throughout the Hogwarts years. Writing with it has always been the way of escaping reality. If it's not in my hand, it's in my hair, or in my secret compartment of my trunk. Like said, it's treasured greatly.

Getting out of bed is hard. The bed is very comfortable, see, but you have to do it anyways, or Sandy will start yelling and screaming 'cause you're late. That girl's moods swing almost as the ones I experience. Almost.

After walking through dozens of crowds ("Teenagers these days are too much in a hurry," said the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick.), the Room of Requirement was finally in sight... or was going to be. Circling around as required, I stopped at the door and pushed it open. The sight that greeted me was most _definitely_ not welcome.

I wasn't surprised Sandy and Damien were there, of course, since it was they who invited me in the first place. However, **neither of them told me the Marauders and Lily were going to be here!** The Marauders are Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. McGonagall called them by that name once and they found it a good idea at the time and named themselves as such. Seriously speaking though… WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELLS ARE—

"—they doing here!" I yelled at my two best friends. They both flinched. It isn't pretty to see me angry. No, no. Not pretty at all.

"Thanks for the _warm_ reception, Dee," Lily said dryly.

"You're welcome," I retorted. Something that everyone finds annoying is that I always have to have the last word in an argument or any discussion or I wouldn't be part of it at all. It's not my fault… My father was a great debater and taught me his secrets. Until Mum disowned me from the family, of course; even though Dad's a master debater, he cannot withstand the wiles of Lasiandra Warbeck. In addition, I get _a lot_ of practice. I'm bored very easily and I like to pick fights with people. It's fun to rule them up, see what they'll say. That's the evil, Slytherin side of me, if there is such one. Nyik. Oy, that's my new word! I had been talking with Lily the other day and all of a sudden, I squeaked, "Nyik." Weird? Oh, yes, very.

Anyways, back to the subject at hand… "So what _are_ you all _doing_ here?" I continued, glaring at each one of them in turn. It was a mild glare, as I wasn't _truly_ angry. There has only been one time in my life I was truly angry. It wasn't a pretty sight. No, indeed. Damien could very well vouch for that.

"We were _invited_ here, Warbeck," Black replied. My friends find it very irritating when Black and I get involved in a fight. He has a tendency to keep arguing until he gets the last word, which he usually doesn't. I always do. It's a manner of luck, really. When people turn up that can shut the whole in his head he calls a mouth, I win. Otherwise, we could keep arguing forever… and ever… and ever… and ever… and you know what I'm saying.

"I _realized_ that, since Sandy is so quiet," I snapped. I could see Sandy rolling her eyes out of the corner of my own. I rounded on Damien. "What are they doing here?" I asked him in turn.

"Remus and I happen to be Potions partners," he began. "I know that. I sit **right behind you**," I interrupted. He continued as if I hadn't said a word. "It just so happens that we met in the corridors during one of Potter and Evans's daily arguments, and to shut them, I invited them to come with us." I growled under my breath. Why couldn't they have fought outside the hearing distance of Damien?

"You're late, by the way," Sandy piped up sternly. My shoulders sagged from its tense position. Oops.

"Aren't I always?" I quipped sheepishly. I have a tendency to be 'fashionably late', as I like to call it. Sandy thinks I'm just being late all the time to annoy her. She's half-right… but that doesn't I'm _always_ late just to irritate her! I am **sometimes** on time! Saving me from the utter humiliation of being yelled at in front of Black and his friends, she 'humph-ed' and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Going to join us, or are you just going to stand there?" Black entered smoothly. I tilted my head towards him, raising my eyebrows in a challenging way.

"I'll join you, but I have no place to sit," I replied. "You didn't give me the liberty of sitting down." Last word-thing.

Black opened his mouth to speak, and his lips moved. I could tell he was saying something… but I could not hear it. His movements seemed to slow, and my vision started to blur. I saw a hand passing through my face, and I moved to snap at whoever it was, but I found I could not.

My vision turned black for a few moments before color started to seep in towards the centric area of my vision. Soon, color filled the entirety of what I could see, though the image that had appeared was blurry.

There was a small woman, cradling a child. As I focused on her face, I recognized her immediately. Andromeda Tonks was her name. The baby must be little Nymphadora, the one she had written to me. A shadow fell upon the two figures, and I realized that Ted had arrived from work. Theodore Tonks was one of the most well known Aurors of his generation, and Andromeda was undoubtedly waiting for her husband to return from his job as a loyal wife. The Tonks are a wonderful family. I was well acquainted with Andromeda, as she had been Sorted into Ravenclaw and invited to the annual Ravenclaw Ball held at the houses (or mansions, estates, palaces, whichever you wish to call them) of richer Ravenclaw families. That included mine, unfortunately.

Nymphadora's face was adorable, and she probably would be a heart breaker when she grew up. However, the little baby's face suddenly squeezed together, and little Nymphadora began to cry uncontrollably. As she did, I watched with confusion as her hair began to change to different colors, and her face features began to elongate, shorten, and such. Realization dawned on me just then. The little Tonks was a Metamorphmagus!

"DAMNIT, DELAYNA! WAKE UP!" Those words floated into my ears and were slow to register in my brain. It was until I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders did I open my eyes.

Lily, Damien, Sandy, and Black were all standing above me, with Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew behind the former four. Each of them had a worried look on their faces. I blinked repeatedly. What was it that had them worrying?

"What are you staring at?" I growled with a loud and strong voice, as it always was. A simultaneous sigh of relief exited from each person's mouth. Had I not been standing earlier? Then why am I lying down in a very comfortable bed…?

"You just blacked out," Sandy explained to my confused look. "Sirius said something, then you opened your mouth to answer. You didn't move again afterwards. Even your heart stopped beating for a few moments. We were so worried you were dead…" A momentary silence ensued.

"I had a vision, though," I began slowly. "I don't exactly remember what it was about, but it definitely wasn't of the past or the future. It seemed like a present event or something." I shrugged. "It can't be that important." I blinked once again and sat up, stretching my stiff joints and muscles. "I thought we were all catching up…." As soon those words left my mouth, the tension evaporated from the room and Lily and Sandy started chattering. I could feel someone's gaze lingering on me, though when I looked up to see whom it was, everyone else was gazing at the two Gryffindor girls to show them attention. Shrugging it off as paranoia, I listened to the chatter as well, occasionally piping up at random moments.

As I left for the Room of Requirement later that day, an image of a small family consisting of a mother, father, and daughter flashed in my head. Recognition failed to register in my brain, but it continued to pop up at odd moments of the day. It left me wondering as to what I had seen earlier…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: I hope Delayna doesn't sound Mary-Sue-ish. She won't be one. At least, I hope so.

Thanks to all reviews. They are very much appreciated.

-_ Cerulean Asphodel_


	5. Chapter V: Truce and Abductions

* * *

Chapter Five: Truce and Abductions

* * *

_"I'm not a stupid prick. I'm a stupid prick's best friend. So ha."_

- Jenina Rivera (err.. _me_)

* * *

**_Skipping forward a few pages…_ **

**October 30 **

**Mayhap one knight shall come to me and rest his sword at my feet to properly bow. His head shall be lowered and his body bent at the waist. Oh, power. How seducing you are to this mind—**

**Now that's just scary. Why'd I write that? Assuming I wrote that, of course… odd.**

**I've been having these crazy little visions all month. They stopped for a period of time the previous month, but the days leading to Halloween have been packed of the irritating things. I hope that they will die down after Halloween. I've concluded that I can see things happening in the Present. Probably some crazy magic that wishes to invade my mind for a bit before going to cruelly intrude upon another's mentality.**

**In addition, for the whole school year, every time someone asks me a question like 'Where is the Headmaster of Hogwarts?' or 'Who's that girl next to Malfoy at the Slytherin Table?' I always blank out for a moment. When I regain consciousness, the person I was speaking with was giving me an odd look. It's very strange, indeed.**

**Despite these, nothing _remotely_ odd has befallen upon me. Black and I have argued (with no change), Lily and Potter have had spats (though the intensity has _slightly_ lowered), Sandy and Damien have been vexingly dancing around each other (though getting _just somewhat_ closer), and Lupin and Pettigrew laugh in the background (though I heard Lupin's been snogging some Ravenclaw sixth year). Oh, how wonderful.**

**It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo. Don't get me wrong, Hogsmeade is great and everything… but I have to leave with Lily today because Sandy has to catch up with homework (she was violently sick two days ago and just recovered) and Damien decided to go to the library around the time we're supposed to leave.**

**Like said before, where Lily goes, the Marauders are bound to be near. I heard Lupin was in the Hospital Wing though and that Pettigrew was struggling to finish homework for Monday, so that leaves us with… Potter and Black. Great, I have much more things to look forward to now. I could last with Potter and Lupin, but Potter and Black. You haveto be _kidding _me. Agh… Someone hates me up there.**

**That reminds me… There's going to be a Halloween Dance next week. It was supposed to be this weekend, but they wanted to give us a Hogsmeade weekend before the Dance for an opportunity to buy our outfits. We weren't informed of a Dance before the year. I guess Lily and James planned it at the very beginning and decided to set it up as a sort of surprise. I wasn't very surprised. I wasn't planning to go. But there's always that much hated word inserted in there! Lily forced me to go.**

**She and I were talking about it a little less than a week ago. In addition to being a Dance, it was a masked dance, formally known as a Masquerade Ball. I was reluctant to go _partly_ because of the fact I hated formal occasions and _partly_ because SIRIUS BLACK will most likely be there. He never misses a social event. He's practically a social butterfly… a masculine butterfly, anyways.**

**The explanation behind the latter reason is the last time I was at a social event with Black, the dress I had bought especially for the event ended up ruined, ripped in many places, and faded for eternity. That was when my loathing began for him. That was in our third year. We've clashed wits ever since then.**

**Damien is calling me downstairs. I must rush off.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

* * *

_**Delayna's Point of View, Third Person Narrative

* * *

Delayna's movements were like as a snake, smooth and self-confident, as she exited her dormitory and descended the stairs. As usual, the Slytherins in the Common Room glanced quickly at her before returning to their former activities without missing a beat. She was considered as one of the 'wannabe' Slytherins because of her status as an heir to a Ravenclaw family, and friends with two Gryffindors. She cared little about her position in the House of Snakes, though. She cared as close to none about her position in the social ladder. She could really care less if those like Severus Snape treated her less than they would a Muggleborn. **_

Greeting Damien with a Nod, they exited the Common Room side-by-side wordlessly. There was no need for words, really. They were practically siblings, the way they acted. They acted almost as close as she and Henry did… almost.

As they passed the concealed entrance in the walls made of stone to the corridors outside, Damien started up the conversation and the mood changed drastically.

* * *

_**Delayna's Point of View, First Person Narrative**

* * *

_

"So, D, whom are you going with to the Halloween Dance?" he struck up. I didn't bat an eyelash. Damien was also a _masculine_ social butterfly and he was practically the reason people went to the ball. Balls/Dances had a tendency to really… for lack of better word… suck. People turned their heads to Damien or the Marauders for entertainment. The reason might have been the previous Heads were boring little bookworms who had absolutely _no_ imagination at all. My former friend Weston became a Head and turned into a hideous, boring, law's pawn. I'm not exaggerating at all.

"Damien," I replied slowly, as if talking to a small child, "the Dance is a masked dance; or in other words, a Masquerade Ball. We're not supposed to know everyone else." He blinked, comprehension finally arriving.

"Oh," he said dumbly. Regaining his composure, he continued. "Are you going to the Dance?" I shrugged. I figured I would. If I didn't, Lily would make sure heads would roll around the ground with tongues lolling out. My head will most likely be one of them. My friends' heads are going to be some of the few, since she would reason that since 'they didn't encourage you to go enough', most likely.

Looking ahead, I spotted a familiar bunch of heads. "Oy! Lily! Sandy!" I yelled, not speeding nor slowing my pace. They both turned to look at me. It was hardly noticeable to the casual eye, but I was particularly looking for those sparkling eyes of Sandra Allen. I knew the reason they were glowing so, and he was walking right next to me. Lily turned a quizzical eye at my smirk and I raised my eyebrows and nodded imperceptibly towards the two we were with as we strolled. She quirked her eyebrows and stifled a giggle.

"Hogsmeade then, Layna?" Lily offered, glancing at Sandy and Damien. They hadn't noticed.

"Of _course_, Lily!" I chirped in a high-pitched tone, putting the fakest 2000-watt smile on my face. Both of our eyes flickered towards the pair beside us. Not a sound had emitted from them. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Though I tried my hardest to keep it away from my face, a grin crossed my lips. Maybe today would be the day they'd get together. It was a good possibility…

We walked away in silence, quietly contemplating to ourselves. After a few moments, we both burst out, "You noticed that, too?" She giggled and I loosed a small smile in amusement. Great minds think alike, I guess. A mute agreement passed between us about the subject, and we began to argue about the most pointless things in the world… as always.

As we entered the hustle and bustle of the Hogsmeade village, Lily veered me by the elbow to the Three Broomsticks. She went ahead and reserved us a seat at a free table (fit to hold six, but the only table available) while I ordered drinks at the front. I waited until Madame Rosmerta was free to take my order because of a little spat I had with three of her assistants last year. It wasn't exactly… minor, either.

Okay, so I insulted their ability to remember anything. I might have also told the male of the group that he wasn't very equipped in the umm… lower regions… and I might've told the girls that hags felt better about themselves because they were around. That's probably why I'm trying to avoid them as much as possible.

Unfortunately, the crowds of students in the pub held up Madame Rosmerta. Irritated, I settled for one of her younger assistants, those of whom are actually fresh out of Hogwarts and earning a bit more money, most likely. Well, they may have been older than I am, but it doesn't mean I treat them with any more respect than I usually give anyone.

"Two Butterbeers, please," I droned, my tone emotionless. The girl seemed to be new around here, because she didn't cause a spat, didn't whine or groan in frustration. _'Madame, you must have been desperate to find all those others,'_ I mused as I waited as patiently as I could. It's a well-known fact that I'm only patient when I want to be. I'm not exactly the patient type now, with all these little midgets running around. That may have sounded hypocritical because I'm short myself… but bite me. I'm more _mature_… I think.

I grabbed the Butterbeers as the girl handed them to me and glanced around for our table. It would most likely be the emptiest larger table. Spotting none, confusion passed over me for a moment before I found a head of auburn hair that could only be Lily's. My eyes flickered to her new companions and I groaned inwardly. Two heads of black… which would be Potter and Black. Everyone is conspiring against me!

Thinking along the lines of manners, I grudgingly strode to the table, annoyance radiating off me in great waves that some glanced at me as I passed.

"Delayna, darling, how wonderful of you to join us!" Black exclaimed dramatically with a posh, lordly voice. "Do take a seat; there are plenty of room here!" He waved his hands to the free space surrounding him. Sneering, I did, placing Lily's Butterbeer in front of her gently and taking a sip of mine. For her credit, Lily didn't seem very happy to have the two sitting there either. She glanced at me, giving the 'I-Had-No-Choice-They-Forced-Themselves-Here' look. I gave a one-armed shrug in sympathy for us both.

An evil smirk was placed upon my lips that were hidden behind the mug of Butterbeer I was sipping. This could be a great opportunity to get the two Heads closer together. Quickly, a scheme formed in my head. Hey, I wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing.

"So Lily," I struck up, leaning forwards and placing my left elbow on the table, cradling my head in my left hand, the corner of my lips pulled up in a smirk. "I noticed you were looking at one Ravenclaw seventh year named Wilson Height. Mind telling me more?" I spared a glance towards Potter, to see how he would react. He grew interested and I could see a trace of suspiciousness in his eyes. My own flickered towards Black, and I stared pointedly, wordlessly telling him of my plan. He nodded imperceptibly and turned to Lily, who was blushing as darkly as her hair as she fidgeted with the hem of her robes.

"Yeah, you were looking at him like a starry-eyed nitwit," he carried on without missing a beat. Lily's ears began to redden. Oh, this was too much fun. I decided to look at Potter for a reaction. He was struggling to keep his emotions behind a mask (which I had to say, was not that bad for a person like him) but was failing. I could see jealousy radiating off his form.

"Didn't he promise he'd give you a dance at the Ball if ever he recognized you?" I continued, raising my eyebrows. She mumbled under her breath incoherently.

"Come on, Sirius," Potter said gruffly, his face slightly flushed from his effort. He nudged Black with his arm. "Let's leave the girls to their Talks." Potter got up, and Black muttered 'Meet you at Quality Quidditch Supplies' in my ear before following him.

"That was cruel!" Lily cried, burying her face in her hands. "To bring up Wilson in front of James and Sirius!"

"Don't you mean 'Potter and Black'?" I inquired innocently. She growled in frustration. Even though I couldn't see myself in the mirror, I knew amusement was dancing in my eyes. This was great entertainment… and I'm sick of them dancing around each other like Sandy and Damien!

"Come on, let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," I urged. She agreed, having nothing else to do. "I have to get some new Keeper gloves. I want to keep my football skills on high just incase I don't make it as a journalist. Ever since _Malfoy_," I spit his name out like vermin flying into my mouth, "took away my Keeper gloves and had the governors ban playing it on the field, I haven't been able to practice at all." I began to rant a string of curses, using words that would no doubt bring McGonagall a heart attack if her ears had ever heard.

"There, there," Lily soothed to ease my temper. I glared at her, and she stared right back until I gave it up. I sighed. My attention turned from our conversation to the sight of two eager seventeen-year-old teenagers we both knew. Lily, in turn, glared at _me_ and I shrugged helplessly.

"Some friend you are," she murmured harshly.

"A very good one I am, thank you very much," I shot back cheekily. As Lily glared at me once again, I could just see her imagining daggers and all sorts of pointy things flying into my figure. I just grinned slightly.

The smile was knocked clean off my face as an anonymous person pulled me into the alley between Quality Quidditch Supplies and the apothecary. A hand clamped over my mouth and a familiar voice hissed for me to shush in my ear. I found my muscles tense, so I relaxed them, letting him know I wasn't going to deck him or anything… yet. He turned me around and gripped my shoulders painfully.

"Listen, if we're going to get Lily and James together, we can't keep on arguing," Black whispered urgently. His deep gray eyes flickered around nervously. Obviously, he's never confronted anyone in an alley.

"So you're proposing a truce," I deduced the clever person I am. He nodded. I bet he's expecting me to refuse. Heh. I'll just surprise him now, won't I?

"Sure," I shrugged indifferently. In truth, I agree with him. We can't let our own fights get in the way of getting those two together. They're starting to get sickeningly close… and a jealous Potter and an overemotional Lily is more than this girl can handle.

"You're serious." Black's – it should be Sirius now, shouldn't it… -- tone was incredulous.

"Aren't _you_ Sirius?" I teased playfully. He's always cracked that joke that I just couldn't resist! His lips melted into a smile. He nodded and let go. I rolled my shoulders back in forth.

"Ow," I moaned as I placed a hand tenderly on the places that he had gripped my torso. "Why do men result to such _violence_ these days?" He loosed a grin. I smiled slightly. This could work out just fine.

* * *

"That was fun," I deadpanned. Next to me, Sirius agreed, commenting about the stuff he got from Zonko's. The two boys had left with Lily and I with reluctance from both Lily and James, as I have to call him now because or me and Sirius's truce. I had my arm linked to Lily on her right, and Sirius had forced James to stay on his right. Lily and James were now in the middle of the group of four we formed, both being courageous in their endeavors to get away from Sirius and I. Oh we were good. We kept them right there. 

"James and I have to run ahead and get with Remus and Peter," Sirius said, apologizing to me under his breath. I nodded once, shooing them off. Beside me, Lily sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness they're gone," she breathed.

"What, nervous around them now?" I poked mercilessly. She glared daggers at me again. Hehe.

"I don't get why you're suddenly being all buddy-buddy around him anyways," she began to rant. "Both of you hated each other before…" I heard from her that day those last words.

A hand had clasped over my mouth and another closed over my wrist. I struggled as I was dragged backwards into the Forbidden Forest nearby but it was too no avail. A sickening, slimy voice whispered "Stupefy," and my world turned black as I felt a whooshing of air collide with my spine.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hehe. Very long chapter, yes. My appreciation goes to all those that reviewed. Please don't hesitate to send me an e-mail concerning questions, comments, or anything else. Look to the bottom of my profile for it.

I am also looking for a beta-reader; so if anyone wishes to offer, please e-mail me. It would be best if you have examples of your own work so that I may be able to trust you with mine. Again, the e-mail is found at the bottom of my profile in the Contact section.

_- Cerulean Aphodel_


	6. Chapter VI: Rescue and Edging to Insanit...

**WARNING:** This chapter is the first in a series of chapters that are individually rated PG-13.

* * *

Chapter Six: Rescue and Edging to Insanity

* * *

_"It is much more comfortable to be mad and know it, than to be sane and have one's doubts."_

-G. B. Burgin

* * *

**October 29**

**As I look back the past few days, I've realized, however much I claim to be on the contrary, that I was highly ignorant to the darker aspects of life. I was ignorant to torture, murder, and crime. For a few blissful minutes during my abduction, I was senseless. I babbled meaningless things… such as the weather as of that moment, the speck of dust that stood out on the wall… That was my oblivion. My bliss relied on falling into near insanity.**

**As I end this entry, I realize what I have been naïve to all my life. I have been lying to myself and everyone when I say I have seen things many my age have never looked upon, and wouldn't dare before. Now, I can say those words and find my words ringing truth, instead of the falsities I spoke.**

**This is one feat that I find myself shamed upon claiming.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

**

* * *

**

Previously

* * *

Should I have stood up? I have not a clue. I have no accurate idea of what might have happened if I had played the dead hostage. Maybe the savage kick in the ribs might have been saved for the wall. Maybe the brutal punch to the jaw might have been directed at another. Nevertheless, I do not wish ill upon another being or the wall. Slytherin I may be, but sadistic I am not, contrary to popular belief. 

"Get up, you filthy blood traitor," a sleek, sleazy voice hissed. When the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, it immediately crossed out the possibility of me being in Gryffindor. Daring I may be in working plans, but a fighter I am not. I did not move though, for pain was still coursing through my upper body and face.

I assumed he was a Death Eater who had abducted me. Who else would call me a blood traitor other than one under the service of Voldemort? Even Mother doesn't call me blood traitor, only a disgrace to her family line. She's semi-gentle… she's not harsh enough to call me a blood traitor.

I felt a swift kick to the stomach again but I chose not to flinch, although it sent jolts of harsh discomfort throughout me. Rejection from your own family is similar to that of physical pain, only much worse.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"I know you don't want to do it, but you have to!" Damien insisted. I, then a fourth year like he, narrowed my eyes. Smart as he is, he doesn't have much sensibility. 

"Damien, give me one good reason I need to know how to behave like a Slytherin," I seethed. Being in Slytherin was what cost me my family, after all. Why would I want to behave and be proud of being a Snake?

"Because you want your family to accept you for who you are, even if they don't like it and won't deal with it," he stated promptly. My resolve waned. It was true.

"It's no wonder you're my brother-at-heart," I whispered, giving him a soft smile. I wrapped my arms around him in a grateful hug.

"That's my little sister," he said fondly, ruffling my hair affectionately. I reached my hand up to straighten it as usual. "Rule Number One, don't show weakness. If something affects you, don't show any sign that it bothers you." I inclined my head in agreement. I had seen plenty of Slytherins act like this, and it seemed reasonable. "Pride is a Slytherin's most cherished trait. To hold your pride, show no weakness. Show only strength. Don't be embarrassed in situations that are made to humiliate or hurt you. Throw a jibe about it, make fun of yourself, but just don't show that it bothers you in any way."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

I felt a hand go under my elbow and felt it grip my arm painfully. I struggled to keep my eyes closed to keep him from seeing the suffering I was put in. 

"She's a mistake!" I heard the Death Eater shout. His voice was masculine. I could recognize it anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy. He must have been accepted into the Death Eater ranks straight out of Hogwarts. "This is not Lily Evans! This is Delayna Warbeck!"

"Warbeck? Delayna? Oh, that Ravenclaw girl that was Sorted into Slytherin," another voice replied. I heard a rustle of cloth and assumed he had shrugged. "Do what you wish with her. She's expendable."

"She might be of use to Him," Malfoy remarked. "Regulus had reported that she had been acting odd lately and answering direct and precise questions with sufficient accuracy."

"How so?" the other inquired. I could hear footsteps grow nearer to my figure and continued the act of unconscious damsel.

"Watch, Dolohov," Malfoy snapped impatiently. "Where is Narcissa Malfoy located?" I thought I would fall out of consciousness truly this time, but my eyes snapped open and a vision of a platinum-blonde-haired woman appeared before my eyes.

"In the Malfoy Manor study," I felt myself speak clearly. My mouth had been moving of its own accord, and I was _positive_ if I had spoken, my voice would be quite hoarse. Then… why is it so clear… and… and… precise? My eyes were still wide open and I saw the other Death Eater's eyebrows raise, as he was not wearing a mask like Malfoy had.

"Take her to Him," Dolohov commanded with a hint of eagerness. "My Lord shall be most pleased with you." He swept off, raising his hood and placing a mask in front of his face. My eyelids fluttered shut as I endeavored to shut down my mind to hold in the agony as Malfoy picked me up. He raised his wand and muttered '_Wingardium__ Leviosa'_ before I was lifted into the air.

I fell into what seemed like utter **bliss**.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up," an eerie voice murmured almost endearingly. "Wake up, my sweet, and serve me." Although I have never heard his voice before, I was sure that the voice belongs to Voldemort. The disgusting excuse of a being, Voldemort was his name.

"_Crucio_," he hissed. I knew that curse… we were taught that particular curse by Professor Moody in our sixth year. I didn't expect this though.

My back arched as what seemed like thousands of sharp knives pierced my skin, edging into my heart and seemed to rip apart each muscle and bone within me. I couldn't help it. I screamed. I screeched my anguish to all who would listen, hoping it would satisfy him.

It did, although it seemed to only double the pain that I was under. I writhed and twitched until I could no longer feel my own muscles. I could not feel the stone floor that was beneath me. My voice failed me. Finally, I slipped into unconsciousness, where paradise awaited me.

**

* * *

**

"She was most useful…" I heard someone sibilate not too far away, as my mind dipped into reality once again. "She answered every single question that My Lord asked with astonishing acuteness. It was most annoying when she failed to answer the last question about the Order because her energy had been depleted."

"She was tested today only. She will most likely be used tomorrow to gain information on Dumbledore's plans and Hogwarts' wards."

"So she is one of the Three Seers." Three Seers… now where have I heard of that…?

"Yes, Parkinson. Did you not hear her answer when My Lord asked the question?" Parkinson?

"No, not precisely."

"She is the Seer of the Present. Cassandra Trelawney is the Seer of the Future. She says the Seer of the Past has yet to be born." Seer… of… the… Present…

"So that means…"

"That she and Trelawney will be alive until all Three Seers are together."

"So if we kill her…" Kill…

"Then, we'll have to wait another century or so until another Seer of the Present is born."

"Why do we want all three together?"

"They are quite weak individually… weaker than us, really… but when they're all in the same room, they're going to gain so much power that it might equal to the powers of My Lord." Lord Voldemort…

"Amazing… What will their power be until they are together?"

"They will be like a normal witch. It is very hard to find any of the Three Seers, so the Dark Lord will no doubt try to keep this one."

"Where is she locked up?"

"I have no idea. Snape had to lock her up. _He_ had ordered that she be imprisoned, and no one else volunteered so he chose Snape."

"Isn't Snape still in school?" Snape… Damnable Snape…

"He got his Mark early."

"Really, now? That's most interesting…" Very… very… Blankness.

**

* * *

**

It seemed like months that I stayed in those dungeons when in reality, it was only a single night. I was watching spiders and random insects pass by on the wall horizontally and vertically. I've counted twenty-seven spiders, forty-nine flies that have passed, and sixty-two other little things. I know I'm starting to babble. The guards have left my doors because of this incessant rambling.

Ooh, that's a pretty thing outside the… window! Yes, it is a window. Perhaps it is just a few bars on a hole in the wall. Shall I call it window… or just my access to the outside world? This is the first time I've seen anything so… so **bright** in this eternity in darkness!

I heard a rustle, but I refrained from looking towards the source. This ball of gas, as Muggles theorize, is radiant… so beautiful… The sun has most definitely been taken for granted by many, including myself. I felt shame.

"Warbeck!" I heard a voice call silently to my right. "Miss Warbeck!" I turned, passive over the fact that I had been called 'Miss Warbeck' instead of 'Seer Present', as the Death Eaters have named me.

"I am Seer Present," I repeated tonelessly, as I had been told to – or rather, they had beaten it into my head as I had rebelled for a few moments when I had been ordered to say these words. "What do you wish to ask of me?"

"Warbeck, stand up and come here!" a man in black robes commanded, though kindly, as I had been surprised to find. I moved fluidly and quickly, having the knowledge of the fruitless attempts to rebel scarred onto my paling skin. As I neared, I noticed that this Death Eater lacked a mask. For once, a slight hope sparked, but soon died as the man placed one over his face. Masque, as I had decided to name him (I named everybody that I had encountered in this little rendezvous, including a few spiders that had crawled in my cell), cast a charm on the bars of my cellblock. From the light his wand produced, I could tell it was a Silencing Charm, because I had used that particular spell plenty of times on Sirius Black when he annoyed me to no ends. Why would he wish to silence the bars, however?

Masque swung the door open, and I then understood why he had placed the charm on the bars, as it produced no sound. "Get up," he ordered harshly. I obeyed, that habit being beaten into me during my most **delightful** stay here. He grabbed me by the elbow in a surprisingly gentle manner, and began tugging me outside the cell. Without hesitation, I moved myself outside my small, choking cage and I breathed in a small whiff of freedom.

"Let's go," he said gruffly, carefully nudging me. I followed him complacently, waiting for more directions as to what I should do. Perhaps he was leading me to Voldemort's throne room. Mayhap he is the one to lead me out of this poor excuse of a habitat. I stifled these thoughts. I mustn't get my hopes up.

I must have been walking too slowly for his liking for suddenly, I felt the burden of my figure slip off my feet and I had been moving steadily and rapidly through the air. Masque had been reduced to carrying me.

I shielded my eyes as a radiant light shattered through my eyesight, and recognized the eerie yellow light that marked the Apparition area.

"Oy! You! What are you doing with Seer Present?" I heard a familiar voice echo. It was Malfoy. "Put her down this instant! _Avada__ Kedavra!_" The fool. He could've hit me. If he had, he would surely be tortured to the brink of insanity, and then killed the slowest way possible in Voldemort's rage.

Nevertheless, he didn't.

"_Recedo_" Masque mumbled under his breath. I saw the green light forcing its way through the air in our direction. I felt a tingle course through my veins. He had just muttered the charm to Disapparate. Where was Masque taking me, if he was not taking me to Voldemort's throne room?

I felt my energy wane as a mixture of bright and dark lights flash across my area of vision. I recognized the syndromes. I was about to faint once again. I held on. It wouldn't be good to fall unconscious during Disapparition. It was the cause of most of the splinching accidents, fainting. I felt Masque beneath me shudder as he too lost a significant amount of energy at the magic used for Disapparating.

I opened my eyes meekly, and awe shone clearly in my eyes as I recognized the village of Hogsmeade. My final thoughts thanked Masque with all my heart, as my awareness of my surroundings slipped.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I know. Masque had gotten away quite easily. You will see why in the following chapter.

I am very sorry for the lateness in the update. I lost inspiration for a couple weeks and I just regained it today.

I am also planning to restart Two Worlds, One War later today, and maybe an update on those stories will be appearing sometime in the near future!

Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans reading this! May you stay healthy through all the turkey you eat!

- _Cerulean Aphodel_


	7. Chapter VII: Hospital Wings and Hogsmead...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hospital Wings and Hogsmeade

* * *

_"You can get more with a kind word and a gun than you can with a kind word alone." _

- Al Capone (1899-1947)

* * *

**October 30**

**Today is the last day in this dreadful place. Its white walls are moving as if to close in on me and suffocate me. My breath is coming in longer intervals now, and my endless labored puffing had ceased. These walls are a contrast to those that I had been looking upon for quite a while. The paintings are lively, the bed sheets unbearably white, and even the cracks in the corners are appallingly white. Though it is a much better environment, I find the lack of color variety (even though white is, as the Muggle scientists say, all colors) dull and lackluster. Must they put the patients in so much mental pain?**

**I have had visitors occasionally. Sandy and Damien are the most common around my bedside. Lily has stopped by often. Even Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter have come by to fill me in on the gossip. Sirius sometimes comes to tell me of his progress in the adjoining of Lily and James.**

**It's odd… I'm referring to them in first-name terms. Remus insisted, and Sirius and I have called a truce. He's actually quite a pleasurable company, if you put aside his irritating consistency in stealing the Chocolate Frogs Lily had given me.**

**Sirius Black.**

**How can I describe him? Now that my opinion is not as biased (yes, I admit… it _was_ rather influenced by our rivalry, my opinion of him) as it previously was. He's intelligent, kudos to the kid. He's mischievous, as we all know. Cough eh-hem. He's (agh… Sandy would be overcome with giggling fits if ever she read this, which she probably won't) good-looking, in the aristocratic Black way, mixed in with a boyish flair. He obviously takes care of himself, for never in my life has he actually reeked like some of the Slytherins in my year ) have a tendency to. Actually, he smells quite pleasantly, although the cologne is a bit strong on the nostrils.**

**I'm forever thankful to him. Although Lily, Sandy, and Damien are delightful company, I am forever laughing in Sirius's presence. He brings about humor with his every visit – and the other three are _ever_ so solemn.**

**Going to Hogsmeade today. Of course, it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but who ever said it was an official day for _everyone_? Sirius offered Lily and I a chance to shop for our Ball costumes, because of my abduction, courtesy of himself. Lily was grudging to agree, but once she had learned that I had given my consent, she chose to as well.**

**Ah. One of my longest entries yet. It's showing in my paining hand joints. Must put down quill and leave, for Lily and Sirius will be here at any moment.**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

_Hospital Wing Prisoner_

* * *

I placed the diary on my bedside carefully. I breathed for a moment, and opened my mouth to call for my special friend. "Misty," I whispered. A soft crack resounded in the Hospital Wing and I smiled warmly as Misty the house-elf appeared. As soon as she saw my face, her face widened in delight.

"Mistress Warbeck! Oh, Mistress Warbeck, it is _wonderful_ to see you again!" she bubbled joyfully. "It wasn't very lively at the Warbeck Estate, Mistress. It is very exciting to see you up and about once again! I had heard through the grapevine that you had been abducted! I cried despairingly that night. Oh, the woe of losing you, Mistress!"

"It's quite alright, Misty," I murmured softly. "I'm here, now." I turned and grabbed the book off my side table. "Here, Misty. Please take this up to my dormitory? Have a Chocolate Frog, if you wish." She nodded eagerly, and took the offered candy. She curtsied and with a small _pop,_ she vanished.

Misty isn't like other house-elves. For one, she's free, and works for my family out of her own will. We've never believed in enslaving others, although we have great pride in our blood. She is also one of the few house-elves who don't refer to herself and other people in third-person grammar. She is simply an eccentric friend that does me favors, for I do some for her as well. I nursed her back to health the summer after my third year, when she had caught a rare house-elf sickness that was spreading. She's been my personal house-elf ever since, and has never left my side unless my mother or Dumbledore or any other circumstances bid her to.

"Squeaky thing, huh?" a low voice whispered huskily in my ear. I jolted, startled, and breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius appeared from under James's Invisibility Cloak with a small whishing sound. His face was bright and cheery, which I find impossible at this time of night. His cheeks were also lightly flushed, and I could practically hear his slightly labored breathing in this unbearably quiet part of the castle. I guess he was running late?

"Do you _always_ have to make these dramatic entrances?" I hissed, slightly upset. I don't like being surprised. I find that shock is too much of an emotion to show to others, and can be a weakness. We Slytherins don't like showing a possible soft spot, because we aren't very brave (we're **Slytherins**, repeat after me, **Slytherins**) and if they _do_ get past our defenses, we're left bare and open for attack.

"Sure do!" he claimed, loudly, presenting himself with an arrogant air. My eyes formed a glare, and I hissed a harsh '**Shhh!**' in hopes to placate him. It wouldn't do to be caught by Madame Pomphrey. Who knows what she would do to me? I winced and my eyes screwed shut as I imagined more days in this – pardon – hellhole.

"Where are we meeting Lily?" I inquired silently. Sirius explained that Lily was waiting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you know the way?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I stared at him and tilted my head, clearly saying '**No, I've never been in there. That's why you see me all the time with Lily, of all people, in the – ahem – Gryffindor common room.**'

"Yeah, yeah, dumb question," he mumbled, shaking his head. I crossed my arms. "Stop that! I am _not_ dumb!" I bore my eyes into his further. For Slytherins, entertainment is in the form of making another squirm soundlessly, and Sirius sure is squirming. "Alright!" He threw up his hands in frustration. "I **give up**!" he yelled, for the entire world to hear. My lips tilted slightly as he 'squirmed' quite thoroughly in triumph and satisfaction. It's astonishing how much control I hold above Sirius, and the power is exhilarating in my veins.

I raised my arms in the air, pouting imploringly for Sirius to assist me. I _do_ need the help, though. I'm still quite shaky, since I have not been exercising my legs very much recently. He slipped his arm underneath my own, and I slowly placed my heels on the floor. I felt an involuntary shiver pass through my spine as I touched cold, hard stone.

"Do you happen to have any slippers?" I whispered, my voice quavering from the chill. Of course, being the master at Transfiguration (actually, James is, but he's with those at the top), he Transfigured the vase on my side table into a pair. I thanked him gratefully and slipped them on. I felt around my ponytail, searching for the wand I had stuck in between the band and my scalp. Finding it, I murmured a soft '_Silencio_' to silence our movements. I can only do the smallest of magic, like that, for now, until I ease myself back into it again. Ugh... This is just **swell**.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was executed in a rather professional manner. I'm quite proud of myself over this feat, but quickly realized the consequence of having to move so much after being immobile for quite a while. I was instantly exhausted and I settled myself on my usual warm, plush chair by the fireplace. I propped my feet upon the wooden table in front of me and sighed, taking deep gulps of oxygen to regain control of my breathing.

"Layna?" I heard Lily's soft voice whisper softly to my left. I turned towards the direction of the sound and smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're up to this?" I smiled slightly, trying to reassure her doubts.

"Yes, I think I'm quite well, Lils," I replied. "Unlike you, I have not such a bleak outlook on my health." Lily laughed and shook her head, silently grinning.

"Yes, you are quite the same peace murderess as before," she commented. With some help, my arms were placed around both of their shoulders, and we were huddled together underneath the thin fabric of the Invisibility Cloak. Lily herself had a Disillusionment Charm placed upon herself, the expert of Charms she is, and only Sirius and I were truly covered by the Cloak.

Sirius led us through a maze of hallways, some that were familiar and some completely foreign to my eyes. The portraits surrounding us were rather beautiful, but unfortunately, the floors were atrocious. The new caretaker must not have been doing such a good job as Dumbledore had presented him as. It was seldom we had to stop on my behalf, because I was not fully rested just yet, I had reluctantly admitted to myself. I cursed Madame Pomphrey for her accuracy.

Sirius stopped at a statue of a humpbacked witch. He muttered a spell and tapped it several times. To my wonder, it began to move to show slim hole that lead to a passageway beneath. Sirius put his hands on his hips in pride of his work.

"Well done," I said, patting him on the shoulder with a grin. Again, I held my hands out, pleading for help. My energy reserve was very slowly waning, and I needed help going down. Sirius placed his hands on my waist and easily slipped me through the hole. Ah, the wonders of being petite. We worked our way through the passageway and Sirius called for a stop. I, being the slow person I was, didn't, and ran smack into a dirt wall.

"Ow," I murmured, rubbing my forehead gingerly. Sirius chuckled slightly. I glared at him.

"Y'okay, love?" he inquired consolingly. I rolled my eyes, nodding. I didn't even have to ask this time for him to pull me up, he did so on his own. I thank him silently.

It struck me really, really odd that he was being so... gentlemanly tonight. It's like he's trying to charm me. What's to charm, really? Maybe it's just my imagination. I have not a clue!

Did you know I absolutely **hate** being clueless?

Anyways, we reached the end of the clearing. We knew because I had unexpectedly crashed into it, again injuring myself. Have I ever told you that I'm not all that graceful when I'm walking in a dark, dirty tunnel? If you said no, you're probably right. That's because I have too much dignity to place myself in a dark tunnel. But now that I'm in here, the only way to get out is to reach the end, or turn back. I'm not exactly willing to move myself all the way back just to hold my pride. I'd rather get where I'm going and still get out.

"Klutz," Sirius and Lily muttered in my direction teasingly.

"I know I'm clumsy, there is no need to repeat it," I grumbled moodily. I reached my hands above my head and grasped a handle. I tugged it downwards. It budged slightly, but not nearly enough. I repeated this process again and again fruitlessly. Sighing in frustration, I turned to Sirius expectantly. Sirius grinned boyishly and ushered me behind him. I watched with my mouth agape as he pulled it down effortlessly with one tug.

He held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion, smirking smugly. Lily pushed past me, eager to leave. Sirius lifted the cement block above us over his head and out of the way. He jumped out of the tunnel, and held his hand out to help Lily and I. We lifted ourselves out of the dank tunnel and I gazed in slight wonder at my surroundings. Sure, I've been to Hogsmeade plenty, and I've been to Honeydukes occasionally (at least, I _think _this place is Honeydukes... what other store had candy in it after all?) but I had never been inside the cellar. Come to think of it, most of our school (with the exception of the Marauders obviously) hasn't been in here.

As I exited the passageway, I muffled a yelp as the cold wrapped around me and nearly suffocated me. I was only wearing a shirt and a pair of pants, and it's late October. What was I **thinking**? I swear, it's those potions that Madame Pomphrey gave me. They made me lose my common sense. Of all the things they had to take, they had to take the most important thing for my well-being.

"Cold, much?" Lily quipped as she wrapped her warm cloak tightly around her figure. I sneered. Way to rub it in my face, Lily.

"Here," Sirius offered his cloak with an amused grin. I thanked him and wrapped it around my shivering form snugly. "Come on, womenfolk, we need to get moving."

The three of us moved swiftly and silently towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Lily and I left Sirius at Zonko's, the shop next door, and waltzed in to Gladrags. As soon as we entered, a group of salespeople glided down upon us with smiles and 'Do you need any help finding anything?'. We declined their offers, choosing to find our own costumes of our own accord.

I searched the racks endlessly, rejecting many costumes. I heard Lily squeal behind me and disappear in the Fitting Rooms with a flurry of cloth. My eyes widened as I came across the perfect outfit. I smirked to myself as I read the description that came with it. Hurriedly, I pulled it out of the rack and paid for it with the currency I had. They wrapped it in a bundle for me, and I held it under my arm. This was just **too** sweet...

* * *

I chuckled as Lily and Sirius argued next to me. Sirius had pulled a prank a few weeks back and had spun a tale on how they had done it. Unfortunately, Lily, being the girl she is, began telling him off.

"Lily, you can't really argue that rules are most important now, can you?" Sirius remarked.

"Why not?" Lily said, somewhat confused. "They are!"

"But Lily, doll, you just broke about a dozen rules just coming here," I cut in. Sirius and I smirked evilly as Lily sputtered indignantly. She huffed and poked me between the ribs. I yelped and glared at her.

"Nasty carrothead of a Gryffindor," I threw at her.

"Evil bitch of a Slytherin," she shot back. Sirius gasped dramatically across from us.

"Lily! Wash out that mouth with soap!" He mimicked a high-pitched tone. As we laughed, I couldn't stop myself from remembering one question I've been meaning to ask somebody when I had awoken.

"Lily, Sirius..." I began, "Who was it that had saved me?" The cheery mood vanished, and Lily bit her lip while Sirius regarded me warily. He cast a spell with his wand quickly before slipping it into his robe pocket once again.

"Dumbledore had sent someone to save you when Lily had come to him, saying you were gone," Sirius began in a low note. "I'm not sure who it was, but I'm guessing it was a Prewett brother..." He glanced around quickly. Seeing that the Three Broomsticks was quite empty, he continued in the same low tone. "Dumbledore has a spy within the Death Eaters' ranks."

My eyes narrowed. "And how do you know all this information?" I inquired suspiciously. Dumbledore wouldn't trust just **anybody** with this type of information. Sirius cleared his throat somewhat guiltily, and Lily, who had been quiet, spoke up.

"We... I mean, Sirius, James, Remus, and I... are -- how do I say this? -- more trusted students," Lily explained hurriedly. Sirius shot her a warning glance and she sunk back into her seat. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you much more without getting in serious trouble..."

I too sat back in my chair and sipped from my mug of Butterbeer. 'More trusted students'? The Slytherin in me woke up and began pounding at the walls of my brain. 'Investigate!' the thing screamed, and investigate I will...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know... This chapter isn't my best and goes far too slow, but it is a result of close to no inspiration. I don't like the ending either, but I've worked with it far too many times and I can't seem to fix it. And yes, I know... Two months between updates is somewhat insane, but remember, writing isn't my main priority at the moment, since school is in session.

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


	8. Chapter VIII: Masquerade Balls and Eaves...

**Rating**: PG-13 (Naughty, naughty teenagers)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Masquerade Balls and Eavesdropping

* * *

"_Don't be so humble - you are not that great."_

- Golda Meir (1898-1978) to a visiting diplomat

* * *

**November 1**

**Is it so horrible a deed to listen in on other conversations that one of Them upstairs has to punish us with so much torture? Can I not live in peace, knowing I can focus on hearing another's dialogue without being forced to listen to terrible, terrible words?**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

_Thoroughly Disgusted_

* * *

_The Previous Day..._

* * *

"Layna! **Stay still**, damn it!" 

"I'm staying still as a board! May I remind you that it is **you**, my friend, who is tugging on my costume like there is no tomorrow?"

"It won't tighten any further!"

"Yes! I know that! However, you seem firm in insisting that 'No, Layna, you can get it tighter than that!' I can't bloody breathe!"

"Yeah, well, why would you pick this costume in the first place?"

"I chose it because I **did not** see this damn corset!"

"How could you not see it! It's bloody white!"

"I couldn't see it because it was **under** a white shirt **and** a long brown overcoat!"

"Why couldn't you have dug? Breathe in!"

"I can't bloody breathe, and you expect me to inhale? Ow! It was a spur of the moment thing; let me be!"

"There! All set! Now, put the shirt, overcoat, and hat on."

"Yes, Mum."

"Shut up, nitwit!"

"Hey, it's me who's from the Ravenclaw family, not you, so don't you call me a nitwit, you half-brained **Gryffindor**!"

"Why couldn't you ask Sandy to do this instead of putting **me** through this torture?"

"I asked you because Sandy needs to get in her own costume."

"Why couldn't you get in your own costume?"

"I **did**. I just asked you to come up here to show me your costume, and you ended up fixing up mine."

I must look a little odd to the innocent bystander, standing here in this garb, arguing with one 'Princess' Lily Evans.

Lily had chosen to be Cinderella-like with her costume. She was wearing a lacy dress, bell-like from the waist downward. There were layers upon layers of silk on the dress, nonetheless it was splendidly beautiful. Lilies of the valley had been crystallized and carefully placed on the dress on even intervals. The sleeves were also lacy and reached from her shoulder to her wrist, adorned with the lilies of valley. Her hair was curled and tied back from her face, bouncing elegantly every which way. Her beret gleaned in the lamplight, and was lined with what looked like diamonds. Her shoes were made of glass, and looked to delicate to walk in. Yet, Lily had practically run up the stairs in them without an issue (she had the right, as Head Girl, to go into any dormitory she wished). Her mask was curved at the tops and covered her eye area, leaving her actual eyes exposed. Lily looked indeed like she had leaped out from the pages of a fairy tale.

I, however, was dressed totally opposite of her. I was decked out in full pirate garb, from the tricorner hat to the cutlass. The cutlass was real; I had received it from Henry the previous night after I owled him. Henry is the sword master of the family. I, on the contrary, don't know a blasted **thing** about handling a sword. So, really, it's just there to complete the outfit.

I had black boots on that ended just where my breeches started. They were originally shiny, but with the help of Sandy, I had them looking like they were worn from use. My breaches were brown and reached just above my ankles before curling in. I had a weapon's belt snug around my waistline, holding the cutlass, rapier, and various knives I had stolen from the armor displayed in the corridors. A pistol was at my waist. Though it was heavy, it wasn't real. It had come with the outfit. My white shirt was tucked in on one side, loose in another, and cut in several places. With some assistance from Sandy, I had made it dirtier than the blinding white it originally was. The brown overcoat was easy to muck up. All you had to do was throw mud at it for a while, then wash it. The stains from the mud stuck to the coat, and it looked very completing to my costume.

The tricorner hat was the special part of my costume, which had inspired me to buy the outfit in the first place. On it was a powerful Glamour Charm. It would change my hair style into a short, layered cut and into a bluish-black shade to symbolize the sea. My eyes stayed the same color, but the hat provided smudges of kohl over my eyelids and underneath my eyes. This successfully hid my identity, and finished off the costume.

"Well, I must say, I **am** proud of my work," Lily said with her hands on her hips. She scrutinized my costume with narrowed eyes before grinning. She continued, "The corset pushes up your bosom sufficiently."

"**What?**" I gasped, astonished. They were supposed to push my _breasts _up? "I thought they were only there to make sure your waist is small enough, or to suffocate a person to death!"

"Your waist is small enough as it is ("Thanks, Lily, that makes me feel _so_ much better.") but you should notice you're a bit more developed in the upper part than more than half of the school's female population, right?" Lily pointed out bluntly. "You have to use that to your advantage!"

"Unlike others, Lily-doll, I don't like shoving my breasts in men's faces!" I argued. I knew this little spat is fruitless. Lily is stubborn as hell, and she sure won't let me take this dastardly thing off.

"Come on, we're going!" Lily finished the argument. She tugged on my arm and dragged me downstairs, where doom awaited me.

* * *

"Who would serve drinks in dances?" I muttered under my breath. "Everyone knows it's bound to get spiked at one moment or another. Why still have it? Personally, I think punch and punch bowls should be removed from all events because of the lack of security it gives a drinker. What if I get drunk? What if I just want some damn punch? I don't want that firewhisky mixed in with my drink! And-" 

"Merlin's beard, will you shut your bloody mouth?" Lily yelled in aggravation. I glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Lily very rarely curses.

"You never curse..." I repeated my thought out loud. Lily glared at me in an irritated fashion and continued dragging me by my elbow past other Gryffindors. We had decided to change in the Gryffindor Common Room, where prejudice **was** still high, but Lily wouldn't get in so much trouble if she brought me there than I would if I brought Lily up to my dorm.

Lily suddenly ceased her movement, and I lurched as her hand clutched my arm in a vice-like grip. We had stopped in front of the entrance of the Great Hall. In front of it was Professor Flitwick, stationed and dressed as a herald. Lily stepped towards him and muttered, "Princess Cinderella and Commodore **A/N** Grace O'Malley" discreetly in his ear. Flitwick nodded eagerly and slipped inside. We heard his squeaky voice echoing in the Great Hall as he announced our presence. Silence greeted our entrance, and all eyes were hooked on Lily's figure. I discreetly slipped away from her side, smirking. Trust Lily to gather the attention of a crowd.

I raised my eyebrows at the display of drunkenness in front of me. A finely dressed boy was dancing on the balls of his feet on top of the Head Table. That's why punch bowls should **never** be in Balls. They turn gentlemen into drunk bastards.

I grinned to myself as I spotted a familiar figure. I sneaked behind him and reached up to touch his shoulders. This thoroughly shocked him and he whipped around. I snickered at the stunned look on his face.

"You should've seen your face!" I crowed triumphantly. I giggled a bit more and then gazed up into his face, noticing he was staring at something. Something lower than my neck... "Kindly raise your eyes to see **my** face?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" Sirius inquired innocently as his gaze snapped to my face. "I was just admiring the scenery..." I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to slap him. "And it's beautiful scenery, at that..."

"Please pick your mind out of the gutter and straighten it, unless you wish for me to do it for you." Sirius beamed widely as he picked up another innuendo.

"Will you please do it for me?" Sirius returned smoothly. I groaned and ran a hand down my face frustratedly. "Do be careful. You're going to smear your makeup." I glared at him and tugged on his elbow as I heard one of my favorite songs come on. I had also noticed James struggling with Lily, trying to persuade her onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, we're going to do a bit of stalking..." I tugged persistently. Sirius stood up straighter and bowed towards me.

"After you, Commodore," he said with a flourish. I took his proferred hand and he led me to the floor, glancing every now and then at the Head Boy and Head Girl's positions.

"Move slightly to the left," Sirius whispered softly as he twirled me to the music. "They can feel us looking at them. Put your head on my chest and close your eyes." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at this but followed his instructions, placing my forehead onto his chest. I inhaled his scent, which was sweetly masculine, and shut my eyes. Sirius is a whole head taller than I am, and he put his cheek against the tip of my head.

I peeked through one eye at the couple we had been spying on. James took Lily by the hand and had whisked her off the dance floor. I echoed the information to Sirius, who frowned slightly. Both our eyes trailed after the couple and then met each other. A silent agreement was formed, and we sweeped off the dance floor to follow.

It's somewhat hard to be discreet with all these weapons hanging from my belt, but we managed to follow them silently. The four of us, separately, glided down the many corridors. As we did so, I mentally groaned as I realized the path that Sirius and I were following. We were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Fat Lady opened for Lily and James, and Sirius put his finger to his lips and looked pointedly at the painting. The Fat Lady nodded and moved to close, but left it open for us to pass through.

The familiar sight of the Gryffindor Common Room met my eyes, and I saw a flash of Lily's dress heading up the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitories. I tugged at the hand Sirius had wrapped around my elbow and sent a silent message through my eyes. He ignored me and the two of us climbed the stairs.

Like nosy children, we pressed our ears to the wooden door. We stared at each other as we listened carefully.

"James..."

"...Lily..."

Our eyes widened as the moans floated through the door. In a flash, I grabbed his shoulders and led him downstairs, my eyes still wide. I forced him through the portrait hole and then let go. Have mercy on my soul, they were doing... It.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hehe. Bet you weren't expecting _that_. It's been about a month, but forgive me! I've had lots of things going on. For those who didn't understand the last part, you probably shouldn't be reading this...

This chapter is just like a shorter interlude. The next one will be more serious and darker.

On the "Commodore" part of Grace O'Malley, I researched a bit about her and she was said to have led a fleet of ships, so I figured "Commodore" would suit her. It's much better than Captain, anyways...

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


	9. Chapter IX: The Sorting Hat and the Tri ...

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Sorting Hat and the Tri Libera Seers

* * *

_"In me the need to talk is a primary impulse, and I can't help saying right off what comes to my tongue."_

- Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

* * *

**November 22**

**It's been a while since Sirius and I caught Lily and James in the act. I've noticed they've been avoiding each other like the plague. Perhaps they've had a fight? I must investigate. Maybe I can pull Sirius and Remus in with this plot. Peter is much too incompetent, and Sandy and Damien are sending googly-eyed looks at each other. It sickens me, it truly does. Why won't they just stand up and start snogging each other already? Why won't those two just... Get together? The sexual tension between them is killing me...**

**Yes, Remus has been told of the incident. We all shivered at the end of Sirius's elaborate tale that day. Still makes me shudder, thinking of Lily and James (of all people!) doing It. (Yes, this diary shall remain at a safe rating of PG-13. After all, who knows who might be reading this...)**

**The plans will have to wait, though. Dumbledore has called me up for a little "chat" in his office. The manipulative but powerful man has something up his sleeve. I know it.**

**Don't get me wrong; Dumbledore's a... nice guy. He has these little tendencies like his odd fascination with Lemon Drops and his ability to know exactly what's going on in his school. We Slytherins can all agree that it was possible the Headmaster had been in Slytherin during his glory days. Or rather, his school days. We have yet to truly know which house he was previously in. His conniving ways have earned a grudging respect from the House of Snakes, but we have yet to like him because of his unmistakable favoritism towards the Gryffindor House.**

**Ai. It's time for our "chat". Now if I can only get out of this dorm without attracting Narcissa and Bellatrix's attentions...**

**Ah, did I mention that I'm not exactly happy with the Marauders at the moment?**

_- Delayna Warbeck_

_Of House Slytherin

* * *

_

I slipped my quill in its usual position and slid the diary in my pillow case. I pulled the curtains apart and an awkward silence ensued. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, my dorm mates extraordinaire, stared at me. They gave me the obviously well-practiced 'I-Am-Holier-Than-Thou' look and glanced away to study their nails. I rolled my eyes and proceeded out the room. Those two idiots can't hurt me with their obvious disdain. The only reason they got into this house is that they demanded that the Sorting Hat place them in Slytherin, most likely. The Sorting Hat isn't as strict as he used to be, so I'm told. He's letting what people ask him sway his decisions.

I descended the familiar flight of stairs and crossed the Slytherin Common Room, where the ones I passed naturally glare at me. After all these years, you'd think they could grow out of their grudge against me and accept me into their ranks. But oh, ho! No! They must make Delayna "suffer" because she doesn't fit the mold of a proper inhabitant in the House of Snakes.

I sighed as if suffering, and narrowed my eyes once again to its normally half-open state. Nothing really interested me. Why was I placed in Slytherin...? Ah, yes. I remember it now...

"_You're an interesting child..." The Sorting Hat had muttered into my ear as soon as it was placed atop my head. "Where shall I place you, now?"_

"_Ravenclaw'd be nice."_

"_Ah, yes, it would, wouldn't it? I thought **I** was supposed to sort you... When did it change?"_

"_It didn't. Just pointing out facts."_

"_Ah yes. That's Ravenclaw material... _RAVE"

"_Hold up!" The Hat stopped. I was going to be content with Ravenclaw, but something within me urged my thoughts to possibly nudge the Hat another way. **Any** other way. "So fast? What happened to you, Hat? I thought you were more exciting than that! Father had told me many tales of you."_

"_Mmm, yes, William Winston Warbeck the Fifth. Often teased of his name, wasn't he?"_

"_Mmhmm. People used to call him 'Winnie the Fifth'. Ooh, they got a good right hook for those... Never called him that, again!"_

"_Did they now...?"_

"_Mmhmm! Hey, aren't you supposed to be Sorting me?"_

"_Ah! Yes, I am... I was merely sifting through your mind..."_

"_Y'like it?"_

"_Very intelligent, open-minded... Yet... There's something..."_

"_Mind telling me what that something is?"_

"_Ah! Yes, I think I shall go with... _SLYTHERIN! _Good luck, child_..."

I chuckled as I reminisced over that memory. I cleared my head with a shake and returned my eyes to their usual half-narrowed state. The Sorting Hat is an interesting character. I didn't know why I suddenly had the instinct to stop the Hat when it was about to sort me into Ravenclaw. If I did, how different would I have been from what I am now? _'More introverted, that's for sure, instead of my utterly **outgoing** self,'_ I thought somewhat arrogantly.

My reminiscings were cut short by a loud call of my name. I frowned and turned to see who it was. I smirked slightly as I saw who was approaching.

"Lily-doll, how fabulous of you to happen to come by!" I exclaimed in a slightly mocking tone. "It's wonderful that you can step off your throne for a few seconds to greet us lowly servants." She rolled her eyes at me, smacking me upside the head. I yelped and sent her a puppy-eyed look of hurt. As I glanced at her, though, I noticed a few more... less welcome figures swaggering in our direction.

"Sirius, James, Remus, Peter," I recited curtly with a nod. I'm not exactly in a friendly mood towards them at the moment for the prank earlier today they had set upon the whole of Slytherin house. Today, I had decided to sit with Damien towards the end of the table to catch up on gossip and such. Although we didn't show it, we were quite flustered at having our robes suddenly flash neon colors and our nose hairs growing abnormally long. Damien sighed through his nose (or tried to with all the nose hair sprouting out) and enunciated the counter-curse for the two of us. He could hardly care for the others, for they have done nothing for him.

Anyways... I was again quite surprised at the presence of two more welcomed figures behind the four **un**welcome ones.

"Sandy! Damien!" I glanced at the hands that were attached and raised an eyebrow. I shared an elated look with Lily before scrutinizing the situation again.

Here was the eight of us, two from Slytherin, six from Gryffindor. We were standing in the corridor, Damien and I sizing up the Gryffindors. James and Sirius's stances were arrogant, while mine, Damien, and Remus's positions were just smoothly confident. Lily, Peter, and Sandy fidgeted somewhat uncertainly, but Lily was more confident in her posture. Sandy and Damien were stealing furtive glances at each other, and Sandy ducked her head with a blush while Damien just smirked triumphantly. Remus was on the point of rolling his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets modestly. Sirius was cocky and a smirk graced his features as well. James, however, was resolute on his purpose - that which I have no idea whatsoever. Peter just seemed to be tagging along, while Lily avoided being near James.

And then there's me, too.

"Anyone going to talk, or are we just going to stand here?" I spoke up dryly.

"I like standing here," Sirius retorted. I threw a sneer at him.

"Good, well, you can stay there and I'll just head up to the Headmaster's Office, then," I smiled sweetly, before it faded into an expression of blankness. I wheeled the other way and walked briskly to my destination.

"Wait! 'Layna!" Lily called behind me. I sent her a small backward glance, before turning myself and walking backwards.

"We're going with you!" Sandy yelled. I stopped and resisted the urge to fall to my knees and start banging my head against the hard stone floors. Oh, this is just **precious**...

* * *

"So... What did you do to get sent up there, D?" Damien asked of me as our little "group" trekked up to Dumbledore's office. I snapped out of my thoughtful reverie and gazed up at him in confusion. He repeated his question. 

"Actually, I'm not sure," I shrugged. "He just told me to go to his office after sunset. Sneaky man, he is..."

"Watch it!" James snapped sharply. I raised my eyebrows at him with narrowed eyes and turned to Damien as if James hadn't spoken.

"What are **you** going there for?" I inquired, putting emphasis on 'you'. I heard, rather than saw, the sneer that James had thrown in my direction.

"Same as you..." Damien replied, lifting a shoulder carelessly. The eight of us stopped in front of the familiar statue of the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees," James enunciated curtly. The gargoyle moved aside, and all eight of us climbed the steps noisily. James, who was leading the group, knocked on the wooden door of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore called from inside. James turned the knob and we filed inside. Damien, who was the last in, closed the door. We stood awkwardly, waiting politely for Dumbledore's invitation to sit. It came, and I was surprised to find eight comfortable chairs placed in a semicircle around the Headmaster's desk. I took a seat facing directly opposite Dumbledore, with Lily to my left and Sirius on my other side.

"Good, good, you have all arrived at the same time," Dumbledore began. There was a gentle, yet irritating, twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "What I am about to say shall not leave the room, yes?" He looked each of us in the eyes as we nodded our affirmation. Damien and I were wary, while the others were plainly curious. Peter was the only one who fidgeted slightly in his seat, though he had met the Headmaster's eyes.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. The twinkle disappeared from his eyes, which were serious. "Miss Warbeck." My gaze snapped up to meet his as I heard my name uttered. "Let us start with you."

"What about me?" I peered at him beneath my eyelashes suspiciously. Dumbledore took a deep breath, and I held mine in anticipation. What _about_ me...?

"I'm sure you can recall the... experience you went to earlier this year?" Dumbledore said without preamble. I nodded my head quickly, careful to keep my expression blank. The others inside the office turned to look at me closely.

"Sources tell us they did not mean to get you, but another," he continued. His gaze turned to Lily, who swallowed somewhat visibly. "They had meant to get you, Miss Evans." Lily sunk in her chair and she reached for my arm for support. I held her hand there, patting it absentmindedly. I'm not very good at comforting people...

"However, they had captured you instead." His attention reverted back to me. "Your capture proved to be more of import to them than they had realized. You, my dear, are one of the Tri Libera Seers: the Three Free Seers."

"What kind of name is **that**?" I blurted out. I hid a blush as the others glared at me. "Three Free Seers? Who made that up? Whoever it was has a strange fetish for double e's, let me tell you... Three Free Seers?" Sirius nudged me and gave me a look. I cut off my rant and felt slightly embarrassed. Dumbledore smiled and shrugged.

"It is what the first Seers decided to call themselves," Dumbledore replied in a calm voice, like I hadn't been insulting the name in the first place. "The first three Seers were imprisoned under a past Dark Lord, and called themselves such to feel more of a sense of self." My cheeks reddened lightly, but I kept my head up and stared into his eyes without hesitation.

"And how am I one of the Tri Libera Seers?" I tried - I really did! - not to cringe at the name that flowed out of my mouth. Seriously, though, they needed a few more lessons in Latin. Dumbledore just continued to gaze sternly at me before replying.

"The one who rescued you told me they called you Present. Surely you can remember that?" Those words triggered a flood of memories to suddenly overflow my thoughts. I blinked a few times, trying to sort them.

"Yes, I can..." My eyelashes fluttered again in an attempt to clear my thoughts and untangle the rumble of thoughts that suddenly wove together.

"Do you know why?" Dumbledore continued patiently. I shook my head, afraid that if I spoke, I would suddenly toss my cookies.

"It's quite a long story," he said in his version of a storytelling voice. "I believe all of you have to know this so that you will not investigate further without my permission." At those words, he gazed at me pointedly. I decided not to look in his eyes, since he knew I was going to investigate on my own. He knows little habits like that of everyone.

"The Tri Libera Seers..." He began with a frown. "Where shall I start?"

"The beginning's always good," I quipped. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at me again. Gr. I really want to poke his eye and see if he puts little things in them that makes them twinkle that way.

"The Tri Libera Seers, although they didn't know it then, were formed by a trio of three men, actually. Peus, D'mitri, and Kagan were the first.

"Peus was the Seer of the Past. If you asked him anything about the past, he would tell you with astounding accuracy. He would tell you what you are asking for with the century, month, year, day, hour, second, millisecond, and any other measurement that is known to man. He would tell you everyone who was involved in this. If you did not stop him, he would continue on and on until the grandchildren of a passerby was named.

"Kagan was the Seer of the Future. He, like his Past counterpart, could tell you anything about the upcoming future. His predictions are always correct, partly because of psychology. If someone believed that they would meet someone who loved them in the near future, they would believe it so much, that even a smile from a stranger would seem like a declaration of love. He, however, could sprout out prophecies without the initial inquiry.

"D'mitri was the Seer of the Present. He, somewhat like his Libera Seers, could tell you anything about the world of now. He was amazingly always right when it came to questions asked of him. D'mitri, in his Seer mode, did not know anything about the Past or the Future. He could only tell you what was happening right this moment. Anything even two seconds ago would be considered Past, and not his expertise." Dumbledore ceased his speech to gaze at us, who were paying surprisingly rapt attention to him, especially me.

"The Seers, though, had one flaw in their talents. They, with the exception of Peus, could not use their gifts unless somebody had asked them a direct question. Of course, questions such as 'Where is he?', and, 'What is he doing at the moment', were ignored, because they had no knowledge of 'he'. Questions such as 'Where is Delayna Warbeck?', however, were answered." Dumbledore again stopped speaking and looked at me.

"Delayna, may I have permission to use you as an example?" Dumbledore inquired politely. I acquiesced and the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Where is James Potter?" Dumbledore demanded calmly. I remained quiet.

"Why did she not answer?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's because my father is also named James," James answered, his attentive gaze on me. "Where is James 'Prongs' Potter?" My back stiffened, and my gaze blackened. I fought hard to keep consciousness.

"He is in Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dubmledore's office, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seated alongside of Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Lily Marie Evans, Remus 'Moony' Jonathan Lupin, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, Sandra Diane Allen, Damien Edwin Brewer, and Delayna Aeryn Warbeck. He is sitting on a red plush chair that is conjured by"

"Delayna, cease," the Headmaster said in a commanding tone. My speech broke off, and my posture slumped. I put a hand toward my throat and breathed in. It was as if a whole different person had occupied my body during those moments. Oh Merlin, they found out my middle name... And Damien's. Oh bloody hell, he's going to kill me for that...

"As you can see, she is very thorough in her description of location in general. She, nor any of the Seers, cannot answer any questions about why anything happens. Sure, she probably could, but she would keep on explaining each reason of each everything until finally, she dies of starvation. A Seer's digestive system does not operate while in their Seer mode." Dumbledore breathed deeply.

"The reason why I had called the eight of you up here is because of your close proximity to Delayna during normal hours. You will constantly be throwing questions at her. Delayna, you shall be practicing control over your gift. You cannot withhold information from anybody, I'm afraid, but you will practice only using a minimal amount of energy to use it. I'm afraid I cannot have you falling unconscious every time a teacher asks a question. You should be lucky your gift is still at an early stage, otherwise, every direct question anyone throws anywhere would be answered by you. You would starve to death."

"Thorough, yes?" Damn those twinkling eyes!

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ah, this was a particularly long one. Satisfied with it? I do hope so. I got threatened with a frying pan and duct tape by one BlackRoseofMoonlight, so I made it my best. It's not a very active chapter, but it provides sufficient background to the Seers, yes? I tried updating it faster truly, I did! but I found if I updated it lightning fast that I would just turn up something that isn't worth reading. If you have any questions about the Seers, please leave a review or e-mail me. My e-mail is on my Author Page.

I'm glad you all liked the last line to the last chapter. I particularly liked it as well. A strange chapter, the last one, but yes.

Happy Belated Birthday to Sabrina! I'm sorry I could not greet you sooner, but consider this as another birthday present from me!

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


	10. Chapter X: The Slytherin Way of Truth an...

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Slytherin Way of Truth and Dare and Other Atrocities

* * *

"_Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want be; because you have only one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do."_

- Unknown.

* * *

**December 12**

**I just received a letter from Henry. Apparently, Mum and Dad are attending his graduation rather than mine. So much love, no? Dad wrote a letter too. I don't think Mum knew about this letter. If she did, she would no doubt screech her lungs out at him. Poor Dad; he has to suffer the wrath of Lasiandra Warbeck. Dad's excellent at bickering, but he never dares argue with his wife. Lasiandra has a sharp tongue and will not hesitate to lash out at him at any moment. Part of Dad's job (which is in the law industry) has to deal with his reputation. If any word gets out that he and his wife are having family issues, his firm would deteriorate. I think my Sorting into Slytherin has caused enough ripples in the lake that is our family so he will no doubt not bother to make some more.**

**Woo. Nice to get that off my chest.**

**Speaking of chests… Sirius made a comment about mine the other day. He got slapped. Three times. First me, then Lily, and finally Sandy. He wanted to keep his pride intact, I think, and made the bruise and the scratches heal naturally instead of going to Madame Pomphrey. Nee.**

**This past few weeks, Lily, Damien, Sandy, and the Marauders have taken it upon themselves to throw random questions at me. Shall I write of one particular incident? It's most hilarious, actually…**

**I was walking innocently to Potions class, late, as per usual. Sandy and others from our Potions class were waiting outside the room, as Crawford was missing. She marched up to me, and demanded what Crawford was doing. Apparently, she'd forgotten about my abilities because… well… this was what I said.**

"**Professor Melinda Crawford is located in her room in the teachers' wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is currently engaged in sexual intercourse with—"**

**Sandy, blushing like crazy, tackled me to the ground and placed her hands on my mouth. She sat on my stomach and laughing nervously at the wide-eyed crowd around us. "'Layna! _This_ is why you control your powers!" she hissed at me viciously as giggles erupted in the Gryffindor crowd. The Slytherins were in disbelief that their beloved Professor was _screwing_ somebody. Nevertheless, I did not gain a detention, and I was saved from torture in Potions class. It was all because Crawford suddenly had an urge to shag.**

**Speaking of… It, it's (excuse the pun) been a considerably long time since the night of the Ball and we found Lily and James in quite a compromising position. Sirius has confronted James and Lily several times. I, myself, prefer the subtle approach. I prefer to wait and see what they're doing and then use it against them later. This is what makes Slytherin and Gryffindor different.**

**Slytherins like plans. We like to take the more subtle approach and claim innocence later. Gryffindors, however… they're reckless. If someone punches them, they immediately punch back without thought. If someone had punched me, hell, I wouldn't punch back. Threaten them, intimidate them, ruin their reputation, and humiliate them. I wouldn't just injure them. I'd _destroy_ them. Morbid thoughts, no?**

_- Lady Delayna of Warbeck_

_

* * *

_

"Delayna, are you alright? You look a bit pale…" Damien asked me for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"Just peachy, Damien," I replied, only half-listening. "_The world is better off without the Mudbloods._" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin that held the secrets of Slytherin House opened at the password I spoke and I stepped inside. The sight that greeted us slightly ruffled me. I had forgotten what day it was…

The whole of the Slytherin seventh year and a few from the sixth and fifth year groups were gathered around the fire. Some were just brooding, while others were exchanging cold remarks. The House of Slytherin has never been known to be warm. One of them looked up, and I recognized the figure as Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother.

"Warbeck, Brewer," he acknowledged with a sharp nod. We returned it coolly and started up to our respective dormitories.

"Wait." I stopped in my tracks and rolled my eyes. I turned around and leaned my weight on a hip. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. What'd they want now?

"What?" I said flatly. These are the same people who have shunned and made enemies of me and Damien for the past years simply because I rejected their offer, and Damien was friends with me. With the very fragile pride that these people have, they have kept a grudge against me for the past six and a half years. Eventually, I gave up trying to coax some friendliness out of any of them and returned their attitude.

"Come join us," Narcissa offered somewhat grudgingly. How much effort did it take to say _that_? Just like her namesake, she's narcissistic (excuse the pun) and self-absorbed. I wonder how practiced that line is…

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I responded airily. "It is Truth and Dare night, yes?" Bellatrix nodded her confirmation. Narcissa was about ten months junior to Bellatrix, though they were in the same year. Their elder sister Andromeda was older than Bellatrix by about eleven months and had already graduated the year before from Ravenclaw.

Truth and Dare. It's a simple game known by all. Why would I dread Truth and Dare night? "Why not" is the better question.

Damien and I, even though we are shunned by others, are some of the seniors of our house. In this house, we have a pecking order. Seventh years dominate all others, even the seventh year happens to be me. Seventh years are to be respected, no matter what. If you talked trash about any of them, you'd have better start packing to go home, because you surely wouldn't survive the year. Anyways, every year, the senior members of Slytherin would gather together and bring forth the new batch of first years after the kids have had a chance to acquaint themselves in with their new surroundings. All the first years have to participate in this ritual. Even **I** had to suffer through it. Literally. I still shudder when I remember what I had to do as my tasks…

It's simply a round of "friendly" Truth and Dare to those that glance at our group discreetly but it's much more than that. These rituals are meant to test each new student's caliber. They have to prove it to the older years that they deserve to be in Slytherin house. If they don't…

Well, in all my years here, the Sorting Hat has done a fine job of Sorting students. We don't have to touch on that subject just yet. If we did though, I think –

On the subject of thoughts… mine were cut off abruptly as Damien spoke for the two of us. "We'll," _pass_, "do it." See, that's my sib right there. He's – **WHAT!** I turned my gaze on him and widened my eyes, the corners twitching slightly. Ooh, Damien, don't you know I'm planning your death right now? First, I'll put a black bag over your head. Then I'll thumbtack your hand by their webbings to your favorite shirt. Then, I'll hang that shirt above the lake. I'll cover you in salt so that the Squid would like how you taste when you fall. You'll eventually suffocate and lose your arms and legs one by one as the Giant Squid devours your figure.

… Wild imagination. I shook off the thoughts hurriedly. Damien was looking at me oddly. Bellatrix pursed her lips, and then set her mouth in a thin smile. It could pass for a line, really. "Sit and join us, then," she said with mock benevolence. She motioned to seats that were left open. We took them warily. The chair under me wheezed slightly as I sat, but I paid no heed to it, considering our new batch of firsties has arrived.

I recognized the ten first years as they filed in nervously. There was Amanda Balock from a Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff minor pureblood family. (The term "minor" refers to the fact that her bloodline does not go as far back as the other power pureblood families, such as the Potters, Weasleys, and Longbottoms of Gryffindor; the Warbecks and Prewetts of Ravenclaw; the Diggorys of Hufflepuff; and the Malfoys, Notts, Parkinsons, and Zabinis of Slytherin.) Amanda has a stocky build, about as tall as me. She didn't hit puberty yet, from what I can deduce. The others I only know by name, but Amanda is my cousin on my mother's side (whose maiden name is Balock). The Balocks were dismayed that Amanda did not continue their Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff tradition, but nonetheless supported her. My Mum was not pleased, but continued to keep contact. You can just **feel** the love, can't you?

Nobody but those in Slytherin House know of the procedures. In this ritual, first you have to prick their finger and bleed onto a cloth. Every one of them will then burn the cloth, swearing a blood oath that they will abide to the rules of the "game". Consequences of disobedience are dire.

Only the seventh years are allowed to throw dares and questions to the first years. All the other years are to remain silent, and merely watch and learn. Each first year has to answer five Truth questions and five Dares to do. If they fail more than two… the repercussions are unspeakable.

Every expression was somber and grave as we all proceeded to choose a first year to apprentice. To "apprentice" someone basically means you show them the ropes. There was a surplus amount of first years in my days, so Damien and I were left without guidance. We learned on our own. Immediately, I moved towards Amanda, who shot me an expression of utmost gratitude. Damien put his hand on the shoulder of a kid with a stance that exuded confidence and subtle mischievousness. There are three Slytherin girls in seventh year, and seven boys. By some fluke, we had the exact amount of seniors and apprentices.

Narcissa and Bellatix looked at each other uncertainly, and the boys' expressions were blank. They obviously didn't want to conduct. I sighed and assumed control, for the first time.

"Each senior will prink their apprentice's fingers and bleed on cloths," I said, commanding their attention. The other seventh years, including Snape, were wary of me, but followed instructions. They knew when to rebel and when to just follow. "Truth and Dare rules are: no fighting, do that elsewhere; there will be no murders tonight; you shall answer each Truth question asked of you sincerely, the consequences of not are unspeakable. You first years will listen to your senior." I told them of the limits and other things, then made them take their blood oaths. As the cloths burned in the fire, eyes turned dim.

"I call first Dare!" Narcissa demanded suddenly. She flashed me a smug smirk and I just gave her the Eye Roll. Trust Narcissa to beg for attention. "Take a cat's hair from Mrs. Norris. Brewer will collect them at the setting of the sun tomorrow." Damien lifted his head and sharply nodded so that the first years to give an unspoken introduction. Truth and Dare night may extend to as long as until Christmas break. Until a Dare is finished, none more may beassigned. There can only be one challenge at a time, since it would be way too confusing otherwise. Seniors **were** allowed to help their apprentices, but they weren't allowed to retrieve the item themselves.

I know what you're thinking. "That's so **easy**!" It's really not. No seriously, it isn't. Mrs. Norris is one sneaky kitty. With some mad kitty skills, she always gets somewhere when you least want her around. When you look for her, she's never around. Yeah, mad kitty skills, I tell you.

However, I do know the perfect way to get that hair. And also how to keep Amanda from going through what I had to do in my time.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

* * *

Sandy watched as Delayna sauntered into the Great Hall the following morning, the usual self-confidence wrapped around the Slytherin's moving figure. Sandy greeted Delayna cheerfully and began small talk. Delayna's eyes seemed to search the Great Hall during this, though she answered each question in accurate time. There was a loud noise of sound reprimands floating in as the Marauders swaggered to their usual seats, Professor McGonagall on the verge of pulling out her hair behind them. Sandy watched in curiosity as Delayna obtained a malicious gleam in her eyes. She faintly heard the sound of snickering behind Delayna and was somewhat surprised to find a first year smirking behind the senior Slytherin. 

"Oh, Sirius-doll," Delayna called airily. Sirius's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Sirius, I need a favor for my cousin Amanda here." Amanda stepped out from behind Delayna and lowered her gaze shyly. Delayna wrapped an arm around Amanda and carefully hid a smirk. Amanda herself could barely contain herself in the excitement.

Amanda shuffled her feet, and said, "Filch caught me and now I have detention. I want to get back at him by pranking Mrs. Norris. I need a cat hair for what I have planned from her, though."

"She wants you to help her find Mrs. Norris, since you have the…" here, Delayna's voice lowered and Sandy had to strain to hear the words. Sandy didn't hear them, but her curiosity was piqued. What was it that Delayna muttered that could be so secret that she had to lower her voice? Sirius's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows. They continued speaking in hushed tones, and even Amanda was having a hard time listening in.

But anyways, whatever Delayna said caused Sirius to agree. Sandy knew that Sirius was stubborn by reputation, and she wondered what had ignited his quick agreement.

It was no surprise that later that night, in the Slytherin Common Room, Amanda appeared with a smug smirk gracing her face and Mrs. Norris's cat hair in her grasp.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, I certainly can say I enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't been showing it that much in past chapters. "It" refers to the reason Delayna was put in Slytherin. I'm going to make it much more obvious in later chapters.

Much thanks to Vanessa-Black and Zabini for putting up TWtSoA in her C2 Community. If you want to look at stories like mine, go there. I personally go there a lot myself.

Much thanks to goes to SunFlowerLynx for her accurate description of Delayna Warbeck: "Her goal in life is to piss people off." Yes! That had been the point I was trying to across in her attitude. I feel fuzzy now. )

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


	11. Chapter XI: Of Screwups and Screwdowns

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Of Screw-ups and Screw-downs

* * *

_"I would believe only in a God that knows how to dance."_

- Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**December 21**

**I am beginning to regret ever answering that letter. Here it is.**

_**Delayna**,_

**_This is your Mother. I am hosting the annual Christmas Ball at the Estate. As I am so, you are to return to the Estate for the holidays. You are to go shopping for your dress robes on the 23rd, as the Ball itself will be on the eve of the 24th. You are also to stay until the 2nd of January, in which you are free to go as you wish._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Mother_**

**I could see that dear Mum was struggling with her signature. She was readying her hand to write "Lasiandra", but figured that it would seem as if she didn't treat her daughter properly (which was questionable at this moment). She's very self-conscious of her precious public image and if word got out that an heiress daughter of hers was being mistreated to her circle of friends, she would never hear the end of it.**

**Anyways, my answer letter to her basically agreed on the condition that I am allowed my old room back. Ever since I stated Hogwarts as a Slytherin, I would come back for the summer only to sleep in the guest room and arrogant little Kiana in mine. Well, it is me and Henry who will split the bulk of the family fortune, as was stated in the Warbeck files. The oldest child would be entitled to the old vault in the lower dungeons of Gringotts while the other siblings will live off measly trust funds. On the case of twins (there have never been any triplets, quadruplets, etc. in my family), the fortune would be shared and whoever's family adds the most to it continues the family line, and keeps the surname of Warbeck.**

**Complicated, no? That's the life of the rich to you. It's all about reputation and money. The new money families (or the "minor" families) have yet to experience the complications of passing down the family fortune. This money we have has been gathering for many centuries now. They have only been around for a few decades, possibly a century. Henry and I were born heirs and raised to be heirs. Etiquette lessons, financial lessons, decision-making in general, manners, hosting (for me), government politics, the works. Henry and I were even taught linguistics. Basic French, German, Italian, Spanish, and Russian. We were taught enough that we could conduct a business deal in different languages and not much else. Heirs and heiresses to pureblood families have learned much of the same things as Henry and I. I still have to learn it during the summer when I am home by our tutor.**

**I have to start packing. The train leaves tomorrow at noon and I have to get settled back in my own home.**

**_- Heiress Delayna of House Warbeck and Slytherin_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Welcome to the estate, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius," I greeted with a stiff smile. My expression was blank and hardly welcoming, but I wouldn't put it past them to think me unsuited for my position. "Please make yourselves at home." Please don't. "Which Wing would you rather reside in for the duration of your stay?"

"The East Wing is fine, Delayna," Mrs. Malfoy answered me in the same cold manner. I was tempted to grab that platinum blonde hair of hers and strip her of it until she was bald but held my restraint. I called one of the house-elves and quickly requested them to lead the Malfoys to their Wing. Each of the four lead pureblood families are the only ones that are to stay in the estate until the New Year. The Malfoys and Blacks switch off coming, but since the lead family of Hufflepuff had other matters to attend to, both Malfoys and Blacks are staying. This is a disaster waiting to happen, I tell you, since the Potters are the ones representing Gryffindor. Let's see: the Malfoys, Blacks, Potters, and Warbecks all in the same estate. Mmhmm.

"Having fun?" Sirius's velvety voice announced his presence behind me. I rolled my eyes and replied with a stiff, "Lots." Sirius threw an arm around my shoulders and sniffed my hair.

"Strawberries? I never figured you to be a strawberry-person, Delayna," Sirius commented in a rather random fashion. I cocked an eyebrow in his direction and shook my head. I pushed his arm off my shoulders and then leaned up and sniffed _his_ hair.

"Wow, odorless! I never figured you to be an odorless-person, Sirius!" I mocked exaggeratedly. Our smiles and postures turned austere as Sirius shook hands with Mr. Diggory, and I said polite hello's to the couple and their 20-year-old son, Amos. I welcomed them in with feigned grins which immediately dropped off my expression as they flounced out of sight.

"The first Christmas event you're hosting, I suppose?" Sirius remarked dryly. "So many people are here already. You'd think they'd be on time, but the Blacks just _have_ to present a neat performance. We were here two hours early." We shared a laugh at this, and I glanced around the Honor Hall.

The ceiling was very high and spanned all three floors of the estate. There was a mural of different birds circling around a raven, which spread its wings like a grand king. That's Ravenclaw, to you. The walls were a mixture of vibrant silvers, gold, and blues to match the coloring of the ceiling. What looked like Roman columns were situated on the corners, all sporting plaques at their bases reading "Consilion non impetu", which meant "With wisdom not rashness". Every family's robes held their family crests with their mottos engraved on them where their breast pockets would normally be. The traditional seal of Warbeck is actually an eagle with its wings spread on a silver shield, but as the lead Ravenclaw family, we adopted the Ravenclaw seal, with Warbeck splashed across the shield instead of Ravenclaw and our motto on its edges. Both Houses of Malfoy and Black held the Slytherin crests, but both refused to wear it and instead chose to wear their own family crests.

I, if I do say so myself, look pretty good at the moment, considering I took three hours getting ready, and had to suffer through going shopping for a new gown with Delilah and Trista, who had also come home for the holidays A/N – Refer back to the Chapter IV diary entry for a full list of the Warbeck family.. Luckily, I was able to sneak out of their eyesight and managed to get a gown out of my own accord and to my liking. It was a rather elegant blood-red gown that swirled around my ankles as I walked. Intricate designs slithered around the hem, and over it was the traditional hostess robes of white with the family crest emblazoned on the shoulder. My hair was haphazardly placed on my head with a few stray locks of hair curled and loosed, framing my face. Light makeup shadowed my eyes, and my lips reddened with a thin layer of lipstick. A charm bracelet was snug around my wrist with several charms I had accumulated over the years.

Sirius, my temporary companion, was looking pretty spiffing as well. He was dressed in the black robes that are customary for the Black family with his own family's crest adorning it. His family signet ring was on his right middle finger, symbolizing that he was the eldest children of his family line. His hair was still the same as ever, but with a hint of neatness behind it. His sparkling grey eyes were wary, but nonetheless cheerful. I spotted his family over his shoulder, and was suddenly reminded of something.

"Sirius… didn't you run away last summer…?" I inquired uncertainly. I wasn't sure whether to bring this up or not, seeing as how it might have been a sensitive subject. It was the topic of all of Mother's gossip that same summer. Sirius's eyes darkened, and I withdrew slightly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm here with my Uncle Alphard," he pointed out a man in dark robes laughing with William Warbeck. "My Uncle and your Dad are good friends, so he decided to come here and invited me to go with him." I was silent for a moment as I contemplated him. Even though Sirius had horrible commitment issues, he was still a decent guy. Coming from a family like his, it's a wonder the way he turned out. My eyes brightened as a particular family sporting the Gryffindor crest arrived. Time for the fun…

* * *

_**Third Person Point of View**_

* * *

"And the Potters have arrived," Delayna murmured, already moving to welcome them. Sirius followed, equally curious. Delayna tilted her head and smiled amiably. "Welcome to the Warbeck Estate, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James." The Potters reciprocated the greetings politely. James hid a wicked grin as he spotted his friend behind the senior Slytherin. The Potters were granted the West Wing before the elder Potters wandered to mingle.

James's façade of aristocratic arrogance fell as he grinned toothily at Sirius, whose mischievous grin mirrored that of his best friend. Delayna listened to their quiet chatter with practiced ease. Her interest was piqued as she heard James mention a certain head Girl. Deciding it was the perfect time to butt in, she interrupted smoothly.

"The Lily Evans that you were… _preoccupied_ with on the Halloween Ball?" she remarked innocently, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. James blinked, before realization dawned on him. He stammered humorously and the two co-conspirators crowed in laughter and triumph.

"It was only snogging," James muttered fruitlessly, thoroughly embarrassed. "We didn't go very far before she ran off." Delayna felt a stab of sympathy for the poor love-struck puppy Lily Evans created. She dismissed it quickly and grinned maliciously. _Only snogging, eh?_

"Ah, but you wanted to go farther, didn't you?" Sirius continued on their vein of thought. James, it if was possible, turned an even brighter shade of red. Normally, James would take it all in stride and fire a comeback heatedly, but this was his love life with Lily Evans, not just some girl he happened to come across for a quick session. Sirius and Delayna were positively _heaving_ in laughter. Delayna, taking pity on the poor boy, toned down her chuckles to al him to speak.

"She won't talk or even look at me!" James said mournfully. "I'll never see her lovely smile she wears when she's reading her cheesy romance novels, or watch her—"

"Dance with me, Delayna?" Sirius implored of her, becoming frustrated by his best friend's overly romantic ways. Delayna agreed readily and curtsied smoothly as Sirius bowed. Taking his hand, they listened to the orchestra strike up a moderately fast waltz. Following Sirius's graceful lead, Delayna began to enjoy herself and chuckled at the comments Sirius muttered in her ear.

"Your mother's sipping her tea, ever so daintily," he murmured, turning the two of them to the right jerkily, as the beat of the music demanded. She felt shivers pass her spine as his smooth velvety voice encompassed her thoughts. "Don't you just wish – Ah! That's the ticket. Her tea spilled on my mother nonetheless. They're good friends. Perhaps not anymore, by the looks of things." Delayna, picturing her mother's embarrassment couldn't stifle the satisfied grin that touched her lips. Then, picturing Mrs. Black sputtering angrily, she had a fit of giggles that resulted in stuffing her face in Sirius's dress robes, biting it with her teeth to keep from laughing outright. _Did I just giggle…?_ Delayna though passively. She shrugged off the concept mentally.

"James is angry now," Sirius continued, amusement lacing his words. "He's trying to get a way to get on the dance floor to smack us around a bit. I think he hasn't found a way because he's scared to dance with these Slytherin goons." Delayna frowned and squeezed the hand holding hers warningly, purposefully moving her foot over his, and stepping lightly.

"Watch it, Black, you're dancing with a Slytherin," she pointed out, somewhat miffed. She thought they were over this by now! Sirius's chest rumbled with a chuckle. He said, "But I got the pretty one." The comment was so unexpected that Delayna blinked and felt traces of a blush stain her cheeks. She could understand why Black was so popular with the ladies with his "charming wit". She found that she was laughing more than any other time in her life.

* * *

The dancing pair was unknowingly watched by a pair of nearly black eyes. Oh yes… Henry Warbeck, also heir to the Warbeck fortunes, had to talk to one Sirius Black very soon…

* * *

Delayna stumbled to her door, barely stifling a giggle. Sirius followed, his eyes glittering in amusement. "So how many glasses of wine did you have, exactly?" he enquired, bemused.

"Just one!" she hiccupped. He raised his eyebrows, which elicited another drunken giggle from the oddly inebriated woman. "But it… it… kept refilling!" She fumbled to open the door and staggered inside, flopping down on her bed noisily. "Wooh…" The face of Sirius looming above her head bursting into quiet laughter was the last before all turned to black.

* * *

James, giving up his fruitless chase after Sirius and Delayna, rested on his back, staring up at the top of his four-poster bed in contemplation. The guest room was warm and homey, but had an intimidating undertone to it. The wind passed over his bare torso soothingly and he adjusted his glasses. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, he turned over to his side, recalling the past Halloween Ball clearly as if it were yesterday…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Lily, I—" James begun to say. Lily cut him off with a finger on her lips.

"Let's take this elsewhere," she murmured, glancing furtively at a dancing couple nearby. James turned to look and spotted Delayna and Sirius. If the two heard he and Lily, they would most definitely intervene and meddle in their affairs as always. James agreed readily and took Lily's hand to lead her off the dance floor back to Gryffindor Tower. She followed him hesitantly, her smooth hand soft in his Quidditch-roughened ones. Her beautiful gown swished behind her as they walked, a comfortable silence reigning between them.

Leading her into the Gryffindor Common Room, James opened his mouth to speak. For the second time, Lily interrupted.

"Look, I should apologize for my recent behavior…" Lily muttered uncertainly. "You still have your moments of… bigheadedness but you've matured. I apologize for treating you so badly." She hung her head, looking at her toes. Absently, James wondered who had put her up to this. James noticed her teeth start digging into her lip, a nervous habit he knew she had acquired over the summer. "Well, I know I treated you horribly when we were working together so—"

James, feeling a looming cloud of doom form and begin to descend on him, pressed his lips against hers. She murmured his name in ecstasy and unconsciously responded. The moment he reciprocated her name seemed to snap her back into reality. The cloud wrapped around his very being with suddenness that surprised him. There was a scuffle outside, which he ignored. He was focused on the breathless Head Girl in front of him.

Lily looked like she was going to say something. James waited for the scathing remarks and the put-downs, but none come. Lily sealed her mouth shut, picked up her skirts, and fled.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

James blew a long suffering sigh. He **really** screwed it up this time.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ah! I'm truly sorry, my readers. Today is my final day at school, and things have been _very_ hectic for the past week. Last weekend was our soccer tournament, followed by a soccer party the next day, and a piano audition the day after (which I passed). Feel free to beat my head into my lungs with piggy banks.

Sorry about the change of Point of Views. I wanted to get a bit more perspective, and I'm trying new styles to write with. Let me know how I'm doing?

For those of you who just have me in your Favorites or Author's Alert lists but never bother to review, please do. I enjoy feedback and it greatly affects my story. I know a great many of you just have me in your Author Alerts lists, and just settle for reading, but please Feed the Author and review! I know this is somewhat uncharacteristic of me to do… but here we are!

Did you like the little Lily/James moment I incorporated in the story? I'm not going to be centering around Delayna for the whole of the story… I'm going to be straying from side-to-side occasionally, but Delayna is still the main character.

If you would like to get a sneak peek of the upcoming chapters, look to the summary two weeks after chapters are posted. I usually have an excerpt on there.

I AM ON SUMMER VACATION! That means, I have more time to write! Today was my final day of school, and I don't return for thirteen (13) weeks! –cheers-

And so ends this Note.

_- Cerulean Asphodel_


End file.
